Princesa, Eu!
by J. E. Potter
Summary: Gina,após uma maldição,encontra um...surpresa: que rufem os tambores...tantam,tantam,tantam... o diário de Lílian Evans Potter! Então,todos começam a ler,e Gina descobre que seu verdadeiro amor,pode estar mais perto do que ela imagina!
1. Chapter 1: A Maldição

1º capítulo: A Maldição

Há muito tempo atrás(fala sério! Que coisa mais ultrapassada!),hum...Certa vez(ih! Ta parecendo mentira!),Era uma...(não é conto infantil,certo?),deixe-me pensar...Conta uma lenda(ih! Viajei TOTAL!!!),hã...vocês já entenderam,certo?É que vocês não imaginam a dificuldade que é,para se começar uma história como essa! Enfim, comecem-na como quiserem!

Nasceram no mesmo ano,e foram para a mesma escola: Hogwarts(não sei se escrevi certo!),coincidência ou não,ficaram na mesma casa: Grifinória.(acreditem: elas existem,se não,não haveria história!).

Bom,se conheceram no primeiro ano,no expresso de Hogwarts. Lívia,como sempre,chegou á plataforma nove e meia atrasada,e já não havia mais nenhuma cabine vazia,no trem...a não ser a da jovem Weasley(não vou descreve-la,porque vocês já sabem!),mas ela estava sozinha.Lívia entrou:

-Posso me sentar aqui?

-Receio que sim.

-Obrigada.

-Qual seu nome?

-Molly.Molly Weasley.E o seu?

-Lívia.Lívia Smith.

-Prazer.

Então,tornaram amigas,terminaram a escola,e Molly conheceu o jovem Athur. Mas o que não contava era que sua melhor amiga também se apaixonasse por ele.Sim,esperto leitor.Sacou o lance? Esse triângulo amoroso,terminou com o casamento de Molly e Athur Weasley,mas quem disse que Lívia se conformou? Nananina não! Ela ficou com tanta raiva que lançou uma maldição sobre o feliz casal.A pior de todas. Assim que o sétimo filho do casal,nascesse(seria uma menina),Lívia daria um jeito dela,ao completar 15 anos,usar um colar amaldiçoado.(sem esse negócio de maçã envenenada,ok?)O que ninguém sabia e nunca soube,foi que Lívia,enquanto estudava em Hogwarts,uma vez foi cumprir uma detenção na sala de ele dormia,enquanto a menina organizava seu armário,ela encontrou um livro de Magia Negra.Claro que,levou-o ao dormitório e,aprendia as duas magias ao mesmo tempo.Quando acabou a escola,ninguém soube ao certo,quanto tempo ela viajara ou o motivo.Nem mesmo a jovem Weasley.Na verdade,ela achou Magia Negra mais interessante do que a Branca.Então,foi se especializar.Voltou,diga-se de passagem,sendo um páreo duro para Lord Voldemort,mas enfim...Ela queria matar,ou pelo menos,ACABAR com a vida de sua ex-melhor amiga.Porém,quando voltou,descobriu que ela havia se casado com Arthur Wesaley. Então,decidiu que lançaria uma maldição no caçula do casal.Foi aí,que nasceu nossa querida Virgínia Weasley.A Gina.Então,Lívia realizou a Maldição do Colar.Ao completar 15 anos,Virgínia teria de usa-lo,primeiramente se não quisesse ser morta,e segundo,pela vingança de Lívia Smith,porém,ele não sairia de seu pescoço,até dar seu primeiro beijo de amor verdadeiro.Ela tinha APENAS 1 ANO para descobrir...


	2. Chapter 2: Presente de Aniversário

**2ºcapítulo: Presente de Aniversário**

No salão comunal da Grifinória...

- Daqui uma semana é o seu níver,né Gina?

- Pior,Luna.

- E aí? Vai ter festa?

- Não sei,Mione...tava pensando em fazer uma comemoração pros amigos mais íntimos e pros familiares,mais...tenho uma semana pra decidir,né?

- É...

- Aha,Gina...você bem que podia fazer uma festa pra gente,né? – Julyanna Smith se pronunciou pela primeira vez,nessa fic.

- Hum...

- É,Gi...

Ai,gente,credo! Vocês sabem muito bem,que minha família é pobre...

E daí?

Como e daí,Jú?

Gina,a gente não é todo dia que você faz 15 anos,minina!

Eu sei,Luna,mais...

Além do mais,se você pedir uma festa,garanto que seus pais irão te dar esse MARAVILHOSO presente! Você é a ÚNICA menina!Aposto que eles não vão te negar esse presente maravilhoso.

Como sempre,você tem razão,Mione.

Então,pede á eles.

Só se o Harry dançar a valsa comigo!

Harry, que até o momento estava alheio á essa discussão,ouviu somente a última frase...

Eu?!

É,Harry! Dança,por favor...

Eu...-Harry balbuciou mais vermelho que um pimentão – Danço com você,Gina.

Òtimo! Então,vou escrever aos meus pais.

Mais tarde,no mesmíssimo lugar...

Gina,posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Fala,Harry.

Porque quer que eu dance com você?

Porque sexta-feira que vem,será minha festa de 15 anos e depois do meu pai,gostaria muito que você dançasse valsa comigo?

Valsa?

Algum problema,Harry?

Eu...bem,eu não sei valsar.

Não tem problema,eu te ensino.

Estavam muito próximos,olhos nos olhos..."como ela tinha um olhar fascinante!" "Como os olhos deles são...LINDOS! Parece que olha dentro de minh'alma".(que romântico,né não?)Quase se beijaram,se não Mione falar...

Vamos dormir? Já ta tarde...

Vocês podem continuar a conversa,depois,não é Gina?

Claro,Rony.

Juntou suas coisas e foi dormir...

Interessado nela,Harry?

Quem,eu?

É,cara! Você.

É claro que estava,mas não admitia isso nem á si mesmo,quanto mais á Rony.

Não.Não estou não.

Sei...bom,eu vou dormir...boa-noite.

É,acho que vamos também,não Harry?

É claro.Aliás estamos indo.Boa-Noite.

Boa-noite.

* * *

N.A.: desculpa pela falta de travessão, qnd eu carreguei aqui o arquivo,veio sem,e a preguiça falou: Não,não põe.Então...huahauah 


	3. Chapter 3: Eu gosto de você,eu penso

**3º capítulo: Eu gosto de você,eu penso em você,eu só respiro você...**

Gina ficou imaginando se tivesse beijado seria maravilindo...aqueles olhos verdes,e corpo ultra,mega,power definido(êêê Floribella,hein?).É claro que,Gina não gostava de Harry,pleo simples fato dele ser bonito ou popular,nããão,ele era uma pessoa espetaculinda (óóó Floribella de novo aí,minha gente!),realmente um garoto que...seria o sonho de consumo de todas as meninas...aha...como queria beijar Harry,como PRECISAVA desse beijo...

_Eu gosto de você_

_Eu penso em você_

_Eu só respiro você_

_Eu tento te esquecer e te deixar pra lá_

_Mas não consigo,não dá_

_Sonho,perdidos que não saem do meu coração..._

Como ela mexia com ele...mas isso não podia ser verdade,afinal ela é a irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo...mas tinha olhos cor de avelã,que eram simplesmente...fascinantes! O prendiam,desde o primeiro momento em que falava com ela até o último...ai,céus! O que é isso,Harry Potter? Que coração BURRO! Porque foi se apaixonar logo por Gina Weasley? Porque? Com tanta garota pr aí,tinha que ser logo a caçula dos Weasleys? TINHA? Droga! Gina lhe tirava o sono...e o ar e o senso do que é certo ou errado...não podia estar apaixonado por ela,ou podia? Que era isso,afinal? Claro que gostava da companhia dela,era a pessoa mais bacana,amável e compreensiva,que já conhecera.Ele ficava louco,quando a via...perdia completamnete os sentidos...e sentia vontade de encostar seus lábios nos dela...como deveria ser bom...

_Que vem,mesmo que eu diga não_

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer..._

_Vou me arrepender depois _

_Mas eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não_


	4. Chapter 4: Aulas de valsa: Isso vai dar

4º capítulo: Aulas de Valsas...isso vai dar certo?

Bem,como já é sexta-feira,está na hora,da Gina começar a ensinar Harry a dançar,vocês não acham?Então vamos á idéia...

Gina acordou cedo,e ficou olhando para a lareira,pensando em Harry,enquanto esperava por suas amigas...

Giiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bom – Dia,minina!

Bom-dia,Jú.

Hum...sonhando com o principe encantado?

É...

E tem nome?

Claro que tem,Jú.

Harry Potter! – Disseram em coro.

É,meninas,mas acho que não sou correspondida...

No café da manhã...

Bom-dia,pessoas!(ta parecendo EU! Hehehe)

Bom-dia,Gina.Porque esse humor logo cedo?

Aha,ela sonhou com príncipe encantado...

É mesmo? E quem seria?

Alguém aqui,né,Harry?

É,Jú.

Falando em você,Harry...-que corou no mesmo instante – quando pretende aprender a dançar valsa?

Não sei...

Meu níver é semana que vem...

E?Tenho uma semana INTEIRA AINDA!

Por isso mesmo!

Como?!

Pode ser hoje?

Pode.

Porque essa cara?

Porque...estarei MUITO cansado...treino tarefas aprender valsa.


	5. Chapter 5: O beijo

5º capítulo : O beijo

Também terei essa rotina,Harry!

Aha,Harry ,é por uma BOA causa!

É,Harry!

Pra variar Mione e vocês,(disse apontando para Gina,Rony,Luna,Jú e Colin),estão CERTOS.

Á noite,no salão comunal...

Ai,meu pé!

Desculpa!

Ai,Harry,vê se aprende: NÃO PISE no MEU pé! Se não, no dia da valsa,EU, não poderei valsar!

Ai,Gina,mil desculpas...foi sem quere mesmo!

Sei...as outras 3 vezes também foram,né?

Não fica assim...

Hum...

E a puxou e valsaram lindamente...ao término...

É, estamos,ou melhor,você está no caminho certo...

Acho que sim,porque você não reclamou mais.- E imitou Gina reclamando,despertando risos e mais risos numa linda ruivinha...

Ai,pára,Harry.Por favor...

Pelo menos deu pra rir legal,não acha?

Ahan...

E fitou-a longamente...

_Você é o bem e o mal_

_Você é o mel e o sal_

_Você me deixa sem sono_

_Sem ter você pra mim_

_Eu fico meio assim,feito cãozinho sem dono..._

Que foi,Harry?

Você tem olhos muito bonitos...

Obrigada...

E se fitaram-se(quem não se lembra do Giovanne, da novela Senhora do Destino?),por mais um tempo...

_Sonhos,perdidos,que não saem do meu coração_

_Que vem,mesmo que eu diga não..._

_Sonhos,perdidos,que não saem do meu coração..._

_Que vem,mesmo que eu diga não..._

E beijaram-se longamente...Foi bom,afinal estavam sozinhos mesmo...

_Mas é só te ver pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois_

_Mas eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não,_

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou arrepender depois,mas eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não_

Hã...

Desculpe.

Tudo bem...-"Amei seu beijo! Como você beija BEM!"

Vamos dormir,o que acha?

Boa-noite

E subiu para o dormitório feminino.


	6. Chapter 6: A carta e preparativos

6º capítulo: A Carta e preparativos

Gina ainda lembrava daquele beijo, molhado,gostoso,e muito,muito,muito desejado,e ela teve a impressão de que não era só ela que desejava aquilo...no café,contou ás meninas:

Ai, gente,ontem eu e o Harry...nos beijamos!

Que máximo!

Mais que demais!

Ultra,mega, power D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gente: Parem! Ou vocês querem que toda Grifinória saiba do nosso beijo??? Hã???

Hum,meu Deus! Já estressada,logo pela manhã? Tsc,tsc,tsc...isso vai te deixar com rugas e pé-de-galinha,mais cedo,fofa!

Hum...tá, gente,agora o assunto MORREU!

Porque?

Porque ele ta vindo aí...

Aha...

Bom-dia

Bom-dia.

Olá,meninas.

Oi,Mione.

Gina,temos que fazer uma lista do que precisamos ver até sexta,né?

Por...aha é,claro!

Faz ela agora.

Não tem papel,Jú.

Ué,use esse guardanapo.

O que?

Minha filha,quem não tem cão,caça com gato.Anda,escreve:

**LISTA DE PREPARATIVOS PARA MINHA FESTA:**

1.Local para a festa.De preferência,um em conta.(mas,segundo Jú..." qualquer coisa,a gente faz vaquinha..." 

2.Buffet

3.Iluminação

4.Som

5. – As Esquisitonas

8. Roupa de Gala para TODOS os convidados.SEM exceção!

9.Fotografo

Pode deixar,que a gente toma conta de tudo,né Jú e Lu?

Claro.

Mais gente: É a MINHA festa de aniversário...vocês não precisam se...

Mas a gente QUER fazer isso.Poxa,Gi,a aniversariante é você! Deixa a gente organizar as coisas,ta?

Então,tudo bem...

Bom,pessoal: Ao trabalho!

E todos saíram do salão rumo ao salão comunal,para ver os preparativos.Enquanto cuidavam deles,Gina,muito comcentrada,uma carta...

" Harry,

Sinceramente gostaria de saber,porque me pediu desculpas,se aquele beijo,era o que você tanto queria? Não sou adivinha,aliás,como todo bom aluno de Hogwarts ODEIO essa matéria...mas o fato é que...não sei como,mas sabia,de alguma foram,que você desejava esse beijo,tanto quanto eu...enfim...e,mesmo estando alienado á conversa,queria muito te agradecer por aceitar meu convite e estar presente num momento tão especial da minha vida...

Da SUA eterna apaixonada,

Virgínia Weasley."

E deixou-a no meio das coisas do Harry.

Então a decoração já ta acertada.Gi,você vai amar!

Vocês sabem que tem de chegar á tarde,né? Pra dar conta de arrumar tudo e bagunçar mais um pouco! Hehehe...

Hahahhahahahaha

Ai,ai,ai,...então,só a decoração ficou acertada?

Por enquanto...

E assim foi até o almoço...porém,faltava ver o lance das esquisitonas,a roupa e o fotografo.Após o almoço...lá pela 1:30 da tarde...

As Esquisitonas,vai ser meio difícil,hein?

Aha,se não der,escolho outra banda.

Alguém aqui tem o telefone do empresário delas?

Hum...perae...3326-5555.

Enquanto todos tentavam falar com o tal de Josimar Lesse,um certo moreno lia uma certa carta e a respondia...

Ás 8:00 no jardim,pode ser? – Ao falar isso em seu ouvido,fez a garota estremecer com sua voz...

Tudo bem...


	7. Chapter 7: O encontro

7º capítulo: O encontro

Duas horas depois...

CONSEGUI!!!

E aí? Elas vem?

AHAN!!!

Uhuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!

As roupas,a gente pode locar na...

ROUPAS???

Claro,Rony! Juro que se você aparecer na MINHA festa c/ ESSA roupa é barrado na hora.

E assim foi,até umas 5:30,depois eles estudaram até as 7 e foram vai,conversa vem,e Gina olha no relógio,7:55.Saiu correndo em direção aos jardins e encontrou um certo alguém,olhando para frente,parecia não sentir o frio que fazia...

Harry?

Oi,Gina.

Você não sente frio,não?

Sou imune á ele.

Engraçadinho...

Como sabia que eu desejava um beijo seu? Sabe muito bem,que poderia ser de qualquer outra garota,não sabe?

Sei,mas foi á mim,somente á mim,que você beijou.

Foi só vontade.

Tem certeza?

Absoluta.

"Esses olhos novamente...não sei não...controle-se Harry! Ela é SÒ a irmã mais nova do SEU MELHOR AMIGO!!!"

_Eu já me condenei_

_Por ser,como eu sou_

_Eu me perdoei_

_É por amor_

Não houve sentimento algum?

Eu...não sei o que é, o que sinto por você,Gina,querida,mas assim, que descobrir,prometo te falar,ta?

Ta.

Então ficaram um longo tempo olhando para as estrelas,até que...

São tão lindas.

Você?

Ahan,não,Harry. As estrelas.

Aha,elas também.

Também?

Sim.

São tão...brilhantes.

Como você.

Pára,Harry.Assim,você me deixa encabulada – a menina parecia um pimentão,de tão vermelha...

Você fica ainda mais linda assim. – E acariciou o rosto da jovem,com os dedos.

De repente,encararam-se: Novamente esses olhos maravilhosos se cruzaram e...beijo.Não só um,mas, dois.Harry a beijou,parou e Gina o beijou novamente.Simplismente amavam essa sensação,mas não admitiam...

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquer_

_Faço tudo,que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois_

_Mais eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não_

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquer_

_Faço tudo,que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois_

_Mais eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não_


	8. Chapter 8: Draco Malfoy IDIOTA!

8º capítulo: Draco Malfoy IDIOTA!!!

Gina estava saindo do salão principal,morrendo de cólica,fora a TPM,mas antes que pudesse alcançar a porta...

Lá vai a adoradora de sangue-ruins.

Virou-se e viu um loiro...

Cala a boca,Malfoy!

Êêê! Onde está sua educação? Ou além do dinheiro,você também não a tem? – Disse aproximando-se da ruiva...

Claro que tenho,seu idiota!

Olhe como fala comigo,Weasley!E onde está ela?

Ai,Malfoy,vai á...!

Tsc,tsc,tsc,que feio,Wesaley! Uma menina tão linda como você, falando palavrões- abanou negativamente a cabeça. – Pelo visto,o cicatriz anda te ensinando outras coisas,além de beijar...

Não enche,Malfoy!

Qual é,Wesaley? Ainda gosta desse...testa rachada?

Pára de falar assim,do Harry!

Desde quando você defende esse...idiota?

Desde que...cala a boca ,Malfoy! Além do mais o IDIOTA aqui é VOCÊ!

Depois que Gina disse isso,Malfoy falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido e beijou-a.

Faço você se calar.

_Oops I did it again_

_I played with your heart _

_And got lost in the game_

_Oops You think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent!_

Malfoy levou um belo tapa na cara e Gina saiu do Salão Principal,batendo o pé.


	9. Chapter 9: Escândalo

9º capítulo: Escândalo

Vocês VIRAM O QUE ele FEZ??? – As três andavam sem rumo pelo castelo.

Quem não viu? – Sobrou até pra Luna,que levou um belo tapa de Gina,no braço.

Calma,Gina! Foi SÓ um beijo!

SÓ um beijo NÃO! O BEIJO! Ai!

Se vocês continuarem falando do...do Malfoy,deixou-as sozinhas.

Tudo bem,desculpa.

Foi mal.

Péssimo.

Mas foi VOCÊ quem começou,e além do mais...

GOSTOSA!

Gina,quase bateu em Malfoy de novo,se não fossem Jú e Luna a segurarem...

Estressadinha você,hein?

Olha aqui MALFOY: Você quer parar de mexer comigo?

Porque? Vai me bater?

Vou te AZARAR sua doninha nojenta!

Você vai...O que?

É SURDO,por acaso? Te AZARAR!

Você ME azarar? Hahahahahahhhahahahahhahahha...

E começou a rir desenfreadamente,mas quando parou...

Você não consegue nem levitar uma pena,quanto mais me...

Não estou BRINCANDO! – E apontou a varinha pra ele,quando...

Mas eu beijo MUITO MELHOR do que ele,não beijo?

Não!Seu beijo é...! Vou lavar minha boca com SABÃO!

Mas que...CARA – DE – PAU!

Gente, olha o escândalo!

Pessoas,que não paravam de chegar,juntaram-se,em torno dos dois, formando um círculo.

Aha sim,Hogwarts precisa de diversão!

Sua doninha...

Qual é,Wesaley? Vai vir com lição de moral agora,é?

Vê se me erra,seu...

Seu, o que Weasley?Não...espera! Você não tem xingamento para mim?

Sua doninha, aspirante a comensal da morte!

Você já falou demais.

Ora,seu...- E a beijou novamente,na frente de uma Hogwarts inteira!


	10. Chapter 10: Ciúmes

10º capítulo: Ciúmes

Estavam se beijando,quando o trio chegou.Rony e Harry,ficaram ROXOS de raiva,mas Hermione,que sabia muito bem,que tudo o que Malfoy queria era provocar Harry,se manteve calma e serena.

Que...significa...ISSO???

Malgfoy soltou Gina e olhou ao redor...

Olha só...a sague-ruim,o cicatriz e o fuinha...sei que...

Vá a merda,Malfoy!

Outro.

Pof! Harry acabara de bater em Malfoy,que revidou e começaram a brigar!

- Dá uma de direita! Outra de esquerda! Aha,não! Bate nele,Harry! – Rony dava "dicas" para Harry bater em Mlafoy,enquanto o resto dos alunos gritava:

Harry,harry...malfoy,malfoy...

Façam suas apostas! Dez galeão cada aposta!

CHEGA!!! – Mione usou um feitiço,que os fez parar e dois alunos,foram segurar os garotos.

Seu...cicatriz!!!

Comensal da Morte Júnior!

E Malfoy foi embora,no que Gina se aproximou...

Isso foi por mim,Harry?

Foi,Gina. – respondeu encabulado.

Obrigada. – e abraçou-o.

AI!

Desculpa,Harry.

Tudo bem,não foi nada.ai...

Mas vocês,hein?

Que é,Mione?

Como "que é" Rony??? Esses dois agiram como duas CRIANÇAS!!!

O Malfoy COMEÇOU!!!

E rumaram para o salão comunal...

Obrigada memso,Harry.Nem sei como te agradecer...

Que tal – Se aproximou mais e falou ao seu ouvido,fazendo-a se arrepiar...- Com um beijo?

_Sonhos,perdidos_

_Que não saem do meu coração_

_Que vem,mesmo que eu diga não..._

Um beijo? De língua?

Sim.

Beijaram-se.

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo,que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois_

_Mais eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não_

Mais tarde,no mesmo local...

Que foi aquilo hoje mais cedo, Harry?

Não sei ,Mione.

Mas eu sei. E muito bem.

O que foi, então?

Ciúmes.

De quem?

Ainda pergunta, Harry?

Claro, Mione! Espera que eu adivinhe???

Fala pra ele, Rony.

Pense bem no que vou te dizer! Mas muito mesmo.

Ta, o que é?

Qual é a MENINA da grifinória,que te faz perder a cabeça?

Bom, tem a...não pode ser.

O que não pode ser, Harry?

NUNCA admitiria estar apaixonado pela IRMÃ mais NOVA de seu MELHOR amigo! NUNCA! NUNCA mesmo!!!

Deixem pra lá. Vou dormir,estou MUITO cansado.


	11. Chapter 11

11º Capítulo: Outra carta

" Querida Gina,

Peço-lhe perdãopor duas coisas: 1ª te beijei,sem pedir nem nada, umas 2 ou 3 vezes,e 2ª Não sei o que deu em mim,hoje mais cedo,só sei que foi...deixe pra lá.

Vamos ensaiar duas horas amanhã.ok? Porque,hoje, que poderíamos passar a manhã ou a tarde inteira ensaiando,não o fizemos...

Gina, peço que me perdoe.Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo,apenas que estou estranho.Muito ESTRANHO!!!

Vi em você,

O que há muito

Não via

Senti com você

O que há muito

Não sentia

Fiz por você

O que há muito não fazia...

E aí? Adivinhou?

Não? Poxa

É que,AMO VOCÊ!!!

P.S.: Acho que não ficou tão bom,quanto os da Jú,mas é de coração...

Com amor,

Harry"

Rony e Mione,sem querer leram a CARTA!

Estranho hein,Harry?

Ei!

Que foi?

Isso é INVASÃO de PRIVACIDADE!!!

Somos seus AMIGOS,não é,Harry?

Sim,Hermione.

Então temos o ...

DIREITO de saber...

O que se passa com você...

Oras, nada.

Está apaixonado por Gina? Por favor Harry: NÃO MINTA!!!

Acenou positivamente a cabeça...

Eu...SABIA!

Aha,Harry...namore ela,sim?

RONY!

Desculpe,Mione.Mas é que prefiro ver Gina com Harry,do que com a doninha do Malfoy.

É...também prefiro.

Isso é uma questão lógica,Harry!

Como assim,Mione?

Você e o Malfoy se ODEIAM!!!

Boa – noite! – E subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino...


	12. Chapter 12

12º capítulo: Sentimentos...embaralhados...

Gina não conseguiu dormir...só lembrava dos beijos de Harry,em seguida dos de Malfoy,de Harry,novamente,defendendo-a daquele ogro,chamado Malfoy.

Mas...quando se lembrava de Malfoy,sentia um calor,o mesmo que sentia sempre que via Harry. Será que seu coração lhe enganou? Será que AMA Malfoy,ao invés do Harry?

Ai,essas dúvidas que correm o espírito da caçula Weasley,e que as contou as meninas,durante o café da manhã...

Será,Gina?

Não sei,Luna. To tão confusa.

Bom,eu ficaria com Harry.

Jú!

Mas,Lú,é verdade

Os dois são bonitos,inteligentes...

E de CARÁTER,completamente DISTINTOS.

Ai,Senhor...

Amém. – Coro.

Que eu faço?

O Harry sabe que você gota dele,desde que te salvou das garras de Voldemort.E,além do mais,você acha que pode ser correspondida...

Ele..,ME PEDIU um beijo...

E te deu uma carta.

Naquele momento, o correio entrou, e Edwiges deixou a carta no colo de Gina, com a grafia de Harry. A ruiva leu e...

Que lindo! AMEI esse poema!

Deixa eu ver...é,parece que encontrei um rival á altura.

Sei...- Coro.

É sério,gente.Não é qualquer um que escreve poesias,poemas,sabia? É preciso ser...SENSÍVEL ou...

Estar apaixonado.

E Harry,pelo visto,é dotado dos dois,ai,ai,ai...

Nisso,Malfoy passa perto dela e...

Ele também beija bem. – Disse,apontando para Malfoy.

Esquece o Malfoy,Gina.

Ele só quer se aproveitar de você,Gina.

Você acha?

Ahan.

Meninas,vamos?

Vam'bora.


	13. Chapter 13

13º capítulo: Amores

Na hora do almoço, Malfoy conseguiu alcançar Gina,antes dela entrar no salão principal.

Desculpa,Weasley.

Pelo o que?

Por aquele escândalo de ontem.

O que? VOCÊ ME pedindo DESCULPAS???

Que fique SÒ entre nós.

Malfoy,você bebeu?

Não.Porque?

Porque você não é assim.

Sim,eu sei. Mas eu quero te convidar para ir comigo á Hogsmeade,semana que vem.

Eu...sair com VOCÊ?

Se não quiser,é só...

Claro que vou!

Aha sim,só que, me encontre depois do portão,ta?

Porque?

Tenho uma reputação a zelar.

Aha sim, claro.

É sério.

Ta bom.

Então,você ainda não me respondeu...

O que?

Me desculpa?

Aqueles olhos acinznetados...que piração!

Hã?

Me desculpa por ontem?

Claro que sim.

E foi para o salão,almoçar.Ai,meu DEUS: ISSO deveria ser um sonho,só podia ser ISSO!!! Contou o que aconteceu entre ela e o Malfoy, para as meninas.SÓ para elas!

Você é louca?

Porque? Só porque vou SAIR com o Malfoy?

Você ainda diz SÒ!

Mas o que tem de tão RUIM nisso?

PERIGISO,você quer dizer,né?

Enfim...

Gina: Você é uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy! NÃO PODEM ter NENHUM tipo de RELAÇÃO!!!

E outra coisinha: Ele pode muito TENTAR fazer algo com você,só pra atingir o Harry!

Ele só quer me...USAR?!

Com certeza!!!

E saíram para as aulas,mas no fim do dia,depois do jantar,num certo salão comunal,numa certa aula de dança...

Harry,você tá melhorando!

Sério?

Pelo menos,as pisadas no MEU pé,diminuíram.

E riram.Gina reparou no sorriso de Harry,tão lindo,dentes branquinhos,sincero,verdadeiro,enfim...como o do Malfoy JAMAIS seria.( se é que ele sorri.).Isso não passou despercebido...

Que foi,Gina?

Porque?

Porque me fita tanto?

Jú tinha razão: MIL vezes o Harry,do que o Malfoy...mas...será mesmo?

Porque...estou te admirando...não posso?

Pode. – respondeu encabulado.

Estavam se encarando,tão juntinhos,tão pertinhos...

_Sonhos,perdidos_

_Que não saem do meu coração_

_Que vem,mesmo que eu diga não..._

Que não resistiram...

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo,que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois_

_Mais eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não_

Mais tarde,no mesmo local...

Quando se soltaram...

Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Fora essa? Pode.

Porque você tem olhos tão...lindos?

Não sei. Ou melhor,genética.

Hum...

E com Harry,se sentia tão segura, coisa que NUNCA sentiria ao lado de Malfoy: segurança.

Posso te fazer um convite?

Qual?

Vai á Hogsmeade,no próximo final de semana...

Claro!

Harry continuou,como se não tivesse sido interrompido...

Comigo?

Com você?

Qual problema? Você não gostou?

Não é isso. Tudo bem,vou á Hogsmeade,com você.

Sei não.Seus olhos me dizem outra coisa.

Ás vezes eles podem ser traiçoeiros.Boa-Noite.

Boa-Noite.


	14. Chapter 14

14º capítulo: E agora? Triângulo amoroso...

Gina esqueceu de tudo,quando se deitou,mas no café, do dia seguinte...

Ce ta brincando!

Pior que não,Jú!

Caracas!

Pior que isso,Luna! Que é que eu faço?

Deveria ter dito um "não" ao Malfoy,em alto e bom som,isso sim!

Ai,droga,viu!

Calma,Gi,vamos pensar em alguma coisa...calma,miga.

Ai,meu Deus: Porque comigo?

Bom – Dia,meninas.

Bom – dia,Harry.

No mesmo instante,Gina viu Malfoy...

Ai...

Que foi,Gina?

Se arrependimento matasse,eu já morta,enterrada e com uma lápide encima.

Que péssimo humor, logo pela manhã.

E logo na manhã do seu aniversário.

Meninas?

Fala. – coro.

Vamos?

Sim.

Tchau!

Tchau!

Gina não prestou atenção á nenhuma aula naquela manhã,por simplesmente estar com a cabeça cheia demais para isso.No almoço...

Gina?

Aha, oi, Harry.

Que cara é essa?

Nada não.

Você pode tentar,mas NUNCA vai me enganar,Gina.

Aha,ta bom. É de cansaço mesmo.

Estamos indo dormir muito tarde,né?

Ahan.

Eu sabia.Não foi uma boa idéia.

Que nada!

Todos olharam para a ruiva...

Quero dizer,ta sendo legal te conhecer melhor,Harry. – Principalmente a parte em nos beijamos,acrescentou em pensamento.

Hum...também acho,Gina.

A garota sorriu.Aquele sorriso maravilhoso,era a perdição,para Harry. Como A amava! Só não conseguia admitir ISSO nem á si mesmo,quanto mais se declarar á Gina...

Mais,você ta melhorando Harry.Pelo menos,ta valendo á pena.

É. Você não tocou na comida,Gina.

Não to com fome!

È melhor você comer,se não acaba indo para a ala hospitalar e aí,meu amor...

ADEUS FESTA!

Que horror,Harry!

É verdade,Jú.

Credo! Aff...

Como você é dramático,Harry!

Dramático não,Gina.REALISTA!

Aha é?

É.

E por acaso,tem diferença?

Lógico!

Hum... – E começou a comer,no que Luna sussurrou em seu ouvido...

Depois das aulas,na biblioteca, o . k.?

Ahan. Estarei lá.


	15. Chapter 15

15º capítulo: A Solução

Tal e qual combinaram,após as aulas,as meninas foram á biblioteca,pesquisar até que...

Eureca!

Que foi,Jú?

Encontrei a solução PERFEITA,gente!

Qual é?

É você fazer um clone de você,Gi,e ordenar para que ele aja como se você você.E vocês,se se esbarrarem,serão como fantasmas uma para outra.

Ótimo! Vocês copiam pra mim?

Ih...ê FOLGA,viu?

Não é isso não,gente. É que preciso comer também,ta?

E saiu da biblioteca,porém,quando chegou á escada,pisou em falso e ia cair,mas...alguém a segurou...Gina olhou pra cima e viu um certo loiro...

Olha por onde anda,Weasley.

Vou olhar.

E encarou Malfoy...

_Quando olhei pra você_

_E você sorriu _

_E o universo se abriu_

_E a lua no céu,nos abençoou_

_Cenas de um filme de amor... _

Que foi,Weasley?

Seus olhos...

Que tem eles?

São tão...perfeitos!

Obrigado,mas disso eu já sabia.

Convencido.

Isso eu também já sabia.

Porque me segurou,Malfoy?

Porque você aceitou siar comigo.

EU?!

Não se lembra?

Aha,claro.

Então,quer ajuda pra descer? Você não me parece bem...

Malfoy enlaçou a cintura da pequena e desceram,mas quando chegaram lá embaixo.

Obrigada mesmo,Malfoy.Eu nem...

Mas Malfoy levou seu dedo indicar aos lábios da garota e a beijou...

_Quando olhei pra você_

_E você sorriu _

_E o universo se abriu_

_E a lua no céu,nos abençoou_

_Cenas de um filme de amor... _

Boa – noite,Virgínia.

Boa – Noite,Draco.

E seguiram em direções opostas...Gina estava completamente dividida: Harry ou Malfoy? Com quem ficar? Quem realmente a amava? E...será que tudo isso,seria apenas mais uma diversão de Malfoy?

_Metade de mim,_

_Te ama e te adora_

_Outra metade de mim,_

_Precisa ir embora_

_Estou com medo _

_De ser,feliz outra vez..._


	16. Chapter 16

16º capítulo: A Dentenção

Antes do café da manhã,num certo quarto...Preparam o clone de Gina.Até parecia sua irmã gêmea...

Ainda bem,que deu tudo certo!

Pior.

Temos que esconde-la muito bem,porque se alguém descobre...

Estamos FERRADAS!

Já sei.Embaixo da cama.

É,Jú! ÓTIMO lugar! Vamos...rápido!

E esconderam Gina2,embaixo da cama.Desceram para o café...

Bom-dia.

Bom-dia,meninas.

É,Mione,espero que seje realmente BOM,porque começar o dia com aula dupla de poções,não era o que eu tinha em mente...

Durante as aulas...

DENTENÇÃO!

Mas professor,eu...

Hoje ás 8 e meia,na MINHA saal,Weasley!

Tocou o sinal.

Que ódio!

Cara,serião,você não deveria ter soltado uma bomba de bosta no caldeirão daquele aluno da sonserina.

Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nem adianta ficar assim,não resolve nada,Gi.

Ás oito e meia...

Limpar TODA a sala,sem MAGIA! E...organizar meus arquivos...

Professor,eu...

Aha sim,Malfoy irá supervisiona-la.

O que?

Depois...dispensada.

DROGA!

Ih,nem adianta reclamar,Weasley,porque o serviço aqui,é MUITO! – E sentou-se e ficou a observar Gina trabalhar...

Lá pelas tantas...

- Ai,senhor...era tudo o que eu precisava pra fechar meu dia,com chave de ouro!

De repente,Malfoy saiu de seus devaneios e começou a reparar em Gina.Era linda.Linda e perfeita.Seu corpo era...tipo,violão. Sim,ele admitia...até que Gina era gostosa.

Deixa eu te dar uma mão,Weasley.

E porque faria isso?

Por um beijo.

Ora,eu...tudo bem.

_Quando olhei pra você_

_E você sorriu _

_E o universo se abriu_

_E a lua no céu,nos abençoou_

_Cenas de um filme de amor... _

_Quando olhei pra você_

_E você sorriu _

_E o universo se abriu_

_E a lua no céu,nos abençoou_

_Cenas de um filme de amor... _

Malfoy agitou a varinha e foi até a ruiva, puxou-a mais para si,e começou a beija-la,deixando suas mãos correrem soltas pelo corpo da jovem,dando-lhe um amasso.Gina adorou essa nova sensação,mas seria tudo real ou Malfoy estaria apenas BRINCANDO com os sentimentos dela?Impossível saber.

Foi...o melhor...beijo...da ...minha...vida!

Eu sei,eu sei. Pode ir.

Hã?

Pode ir.Não está tudo limpo?

Está.

Então...porque você...

Porque você me deu um amasso?

Porque eu quis.Boa-noite.

Boa-noite.

E rumou á torre da grifinória...


	17. Chapter 17

17º capítulo: Ai,ai,ai...afinal: Harry ou Malfoy?

Gina,voltou ao salão comunal...

Você demorou,hein?

Detenção.

Hum...e então?

O que?

Vamos ensaiar?

Eu...vamos.

Também estou cansado,mais...foi você quem pediu...

Eu sei...

E ensaiaram.No café da manhã...

E aí? Como foi a...IJUSTA detenção?

Aha,IJUSTISSIMA!!!

Conta: Como foi lá?

Tive que limpar a sala INTEIRA! E além disso,tive que atuar o Malfoy,que estava me supervisionando

Que droga!

É,e o Malfoy resolveu achar que...pode me dar amasssos por aí,e sair ILESO!

Porque você não...

Bateu nele?

Não sei. Devo ter ficado muito chocada,com a atitude dele.

Mas na verdade,Gina havia gostado e muito mesmo.Só não iria admitir ISSO NUNCA! Apesar de tudo,ele continua sendo um...MALFOY!!!

No almoço...

-Não vai comer de novo,Gina?

Não to com fome,Mione.

Guria,você TEM QUE comer!

Se não vai aquentar o pique,além de ficar subnutrida.

Que horror! Como vocês são dramáticos!

Dramáticos,não! Realistas!

Hum... – Mas não moveu seu garfo,no que Harry, pegou-o,encheu-o e fez Gina abrir a boca,á força.

HARRY!

Qual é,Mione? Ela não ia comer mesmo.

Antes que Gina pudesse se manisfestar,estavam tão juntos,que Harry a beijou ali mesmo...

_Sonhos,perdidos que não saem do meu coração_

_Que vem,mesmo que eu diga não_

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo,que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois_

_Mais eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não_

Depois disso...

Eu...preciso...ir.Tchau!

Tchau.

Quando Gina saiu dali,sentiu que TODOS a observavam! Depois do jantar...

Gina,eu...

Tudo bem,Harry.

Você pratica legiminência?

Claro que não.

Então,como sabia que eu diria isso?

Não é difícil saber,né?

Vamos ensaiar?

Vamos.

Quando acabaram de dançar,Harry encostou Gina numa parede e ali começaram o amasso. Harry deixou suas mãos percorrem livremente o corpo da garota á sua frente...Gina snetiu-se nas nuvens! Harry tinha mais tato que Malfoy,disso ela,por incrível que pareça,não tinha dúvidas! Harry tinha uma PEGADA,que Malfoy JAMAIS teria! Isso era certeza.O que ela queria saber é...com quem ficar? Ai,porque Malfoy TINHA que me BEIJAR??? PORQUE??? PORQUE???PORQUE?

E foi dormir,cheia de dúvidas.


	18. Chapter 18

18º capítulo: Véspera de Festa

Bom-dia!

Bom-dia!

E aí,Gina? Animada pra hoje á noite?

Super.

Que é isso,Gina?

Ânimo,garota!

Ai gente,é que eu...

Você???

Com lincença,mas é assunto PARTICULAR!

Hum...nem queria ouvir mesmo.

Hahaha,Ronald Weasley!

Ri mesmo.Porque faz bem,á saúde.

Engraçadinho.

Saíram para a aula,naquela manhã chuvosa...Mas no almoço...

Que é assunto particular,Gina?

Aha,o Harry...me...deu...um amasso também!

Que máximo!

Melhor do que o do certeza.Sabe...

Hã?

O Harry parece ter mais tato que o Malfoy...

No salão comunal,no mesmo horário...

Dei um amasso nela.

Você...O QUE?

Calma,Rony!

Como CALMA,Mione? Meu MELHOR AMIGO dá um AMASSO na minha irmã e você me pede CALMA?

Cara,desculpa mesmo,veio.

Sem ESSA Harry! Gina ainda é uma CRIANÇA ainda!

Aha,sim,claro!

Porque não?

Respondeu tão BEM ao MEU amasso.

Eu...Eu MATO ELA!

Mas antes que pusesse o pé fora do salão,Harry o segurou...

Cara,me escuta!

É,Rony! Além do mais,Gina não é mais uma criança.

Rony foi,amarrado e emburrado,mas foi...

Cara,só dei um AMASSO na sua irmã,porque estou GOSTANDO DELA!

Mesmo?

De verdade.

Se declara pra ela,Harry.

Hahaha...

Que foi?

Como seu EU tivesse CORAGEM pra ISSO!

É uma ÓTIMA oportunidade,pra ser desperdiçada.


	19. Chapter 19

19º capítulo: A Festa

A festa,logicamente foi na casa dos Weasleys. Foi muito engraçado,ver Rony de terno e gravata(exigência de Gina), porque ele queria ir simplesmente com as roupas habituais,pretas.Ao que Gina replicou,que se ele não usasse roupa de gala,ela não teria mais irmão,até o fim da festa.

A decoração...um arraso! Aliás...as idéias das meninas foram MA-RA-VI-LHO-SAS! Estava TUDO muito LINDO! Elas fizeram como se Gina,fosse a Cinderela.Tinha até o sapatinho de cristal. Falando nisso,quem visse a casa de fora,pensaria que era um baile á fantasia,porque havia sido decorada,como se fosse um castelo.Chic,né,não?

Harry,pra variar estava lindo! De terno e gravata pretos,ao lado de uma Miobe com um vestido preto,totalmente bordado,de alça fina,e de um Rony,muito feliz.

Gina estava parecendo uma noiva! Seu vestido era branco,tipo tomara – que – caia,bordado,só na frente,e ela estava com um penteado lindo! E com uma tiara na cabeça,realmente parecia uma princesa.Quando desceu as escadas,Harry a fitou.Nunca tinha visto-a mais bonita.Na verdade,Gina estava deslumbrante.

Oi.

Oi.

Que bom que vocês vieram.

Imagina,se perderíamos uma boca livre dessas!

Só você mesmo,Mione.

Harry falou ao pé do seu ouvido.

Está deslumbrante.

Obrigada.

E foram curtir a festa.Todos os alunos do 5º e do 6º anos,com exceção da sonserina, estavam presentes...

Logo,chegou a hora da valsa...

Harry?

Gina o procurava em todo canto,mas depois que dançou com sue pai,seu príncipe encantado apareceu...

Onde você estava?

Por aí...

Fazendo...?

Pensando.

Em mim?

Também.Na minha vida.

E valsaram no último ensaio.Assim,que a valsa acabou...

Vamos lá pra fora?

Claro.

No jardim...

Ai,ai...aqui fora ta melhor...

É...lá dentro está muito quente.

Ahan...

Que foi?

Não consigo parar de te fitar...

Aha...

Se incomoda?

Não.Nem um pouco.Pra falar a verdade,também gosto de te fitar.Seus olhos me fascinam.

Obrigada.

Não demorou muito,já que estavam sozinhos,se beijaram,e Harry a deitou na grama,deitando encima dela,e beijando-lhe o pescoço.Gina,muito apreensiva falou-lhe...

Harry?

Oi?

Eu...bem é que não to preparada pra isso,ainda.

Tudo bem.Me contendo apenas com um amasso.

Não acredito.

Decepcionada?

É...achei que você era mais comportado.Falando nisso,cadê a Aurélia?

Engraçadinha.

E selaram esse lindo momento, com mais um ardente beijo.


	20. Chapter 20

20º capítulo: Presentes...maldição...porque comigo??? Porque,porque,porque?????????

Assim que,todos foram embora, Gina estava em seu quarto, ainda lembrando-se da valsa e do momento inesquecível com Harry.Aliás,todos os momentos com ele,eram inesquecíveis.Quando,sua mãe entrou no quarto,com uma enorme caixa,cheia de presentes,que Gina abriu,até que...

Que lindo!

Está amaldiçoado...

Como a sra.sabe? – perguntou a menina,colocando a jóia.

Sua mãe lhe contou sobre a maldição,ao término,Gina chorava copiosamente.

E se eu não encontra-lo?

Não pense NUNCA nessa hipótese! Você irá encontra-lo!

Mas como,mãe?

Ora,na escola...

E Gina se lembrou de Malfoy e de Harry...e agora? Quem era realmente seu amor verdadeiro?


	21. Chapter 21

21º capítulo: Hogsmeade

Gina voltou ao castelo, ao salão comunal, e foi dormir, mas não conseguiu... Resolveu descer e sentar na poltrona,em frente á lareira,mas quando chegou,já havia alguém lá...

Oi,Harry.

Oi,Gina.Insônia?

Ahan...e você

Também.Parece preocupada.

Quem? Eu?

Exatamente. E...que lindo o colar.

Obrigada.

Se quiser falar,posso ouvir.Sabe...

O que?

Sou ótimo ouvinte.Se não quiser,não precisa...

Gina acabou contando,porque precisava muito desabafar com alguém...e Harry tinha razão: Era um ótimo ouvinte.

Passei a noite chorando e...enfim.

O colar só sairá,caso você beije seu verdadeiro amor?

Ahan...

Hum...você pode tentar com todos os garotos da escola,com quem soltar...

Muito engraçadinho. Não sou galinha!

Tudo bem,eu não disse isso. Não com essas palavras,pelo menos.

Han...ai,Harry,me ajude,por favor,estou desesperada e...

E???

Nada não.

Seria uma péssima idéia falar á Harry,que estava dividida entre ele e o Malfoy,isso só complicaria ianda mais sua vida.

Logo,chegou a hora de ir á Hogsmeade...Gina,a verdadeira,foi acompanhando Harry,Rony,Mione,Luna,Jú e Colin.

Já com Malfoy...

Oi.

Oi.

Que cara é essa?

Como?

Você não dormiu á noite?

Quem? Eu?

Não.Sou eu! Claro que é você!

Ai,seu...GROSSO! Se continuar falando assim comigo,largo mão de ir á Hogsmeade com você.

Tudo bem,desculpe.

Mas,respondendo á sua pergunta,sim,não dormi.

Porque?

Cabeça cheia demais.

Problemas?

Hum...deixe-me pensar: Gosto de estar com vc,e Harry, de beijar ambos,de conversar com ambos,não sei com fico,não tenho peito,sou mais magra que uma vara,tem um clone meu circulando por aí,ilegalmente e...aha sim,estou sofrendo com uma maldição,á ponto de morrer...

Não.Só pensando demais mesmo.

Hum...

Vamos á casa dos gritos?

Claro.

Com Harry,na dedos – de - mel ...

Sabe de uma coisa?

O que?

Estou amando nosso passeio.

Eu também.

Que bom.

Acho que formamos uma bela dupla.

Mesmo?

Sim.

Bom saber.

Preocupada com a maldição?

Não.Tudo bem,a quem estou querendo enganar...estou sim.E muito.

Calma,Gina.Você vai encontrar seu verdadeiro amor,você vai ver.

Espero que sim.Sou muito nova pra morrer.

E assim,as duas Ginas visitaram o povoado e voltaram á Hogwarts,onde a clone foi embalsamada de novo. E Gina, foi dormir,o dia realmente havia sido muito longo...


	22. Chapter 22

22º capítulo : O diário

Gina acordou 12h,e foi tomar banho,mas quando foi colocar sua roupa,sentiu algo mais pesado. Pegou- o . Estremeceu ao perceber que era um diário...outro diário,pra variar.Mas era rosa,com folhas decoradas e estava empoeirado.Gina, resolveu que depois do almoço iria lê-lo.

Durante o mesmo...

Bom –dia.

Bom-dia. Está com uma expressão melhor.Beem melhor!

Obrigada,Harry.

De nada.

Eu tava precisando dormir...

É,eu sei.

Oi,pessoas!

O pessoal virou e viram uma Jú completamente...rockeira! Muito GATA por sinal.Estava toda de preto,com os cabelos(c/mechas vermelhas),soltos,saia preta,baby look preta,meia e cortuno pretos.Isso, fora a corrente(que parecia coleira de cachorro.),a corrente,a munhequera e o bracelete.

Quem é você

Como quem sou eu,Colin? A Juliana,oras!

Nussssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

Ai,credo,povo: parece que vocês NUNCA viram rockeiras de verdade! Que coisa!

Que te deu hoje?

Hã?

Não,porque você não pode estar normal,se vestindo desse jeito.

Que é que tem?

Vocês,por favor: Não comecem!

Aha,Lú,culpa dele que acha que sou de outro planeta,só porque resolvi me vestir como uma rockeira mesmo.

Gina estava louca para ler o diário,pois tinha certeza de que era de uma menina,mas resolveu esperar até o fim do almoço...

Ai,ai,ai...

Sonhando acordada meninas?

Mais ou menos.

É...

Que foi,Colin? Esse assunto é particular,sabia?

Ta.Foi mal.

Hum...

Fala,Gi.

É que...- E contou sobre a maldição.

Ai,miga...

Nem sabemos o que te falar...

Ai,cara,to péssima!

Hum...

E aí? Como foi,em Hogsmeade,com os gatinhos da escola?

Muito engraçado!

Brincadeira,fofoluxa.

Sei...

Mas e aí,conta.

Assim que, terminou de contar, as meninas subiram para o quarto,para lerem o diário...mas quando Gina limpou a poeira, a surpresa: " Diário de...Lílian Evans"

Abriram e leram a primeira página. Parece que o diário foi escrito só até Fevereiro.Depois disso,era uma ou outra anotação que era feita.

" 1º de Setembro – Expresso de Hogwarts

Ok. Não sou aquele tipo de menina que começa o diário,com querido,mas...afinal,ganhei este de aniversário,ano passado,e resolvi usar no meu último ano de Hogwarts,para registrar minhas lembranças desse perído escolar MARAVILHOSO! Afinal,MELHOR MOMENTO da MINHA VIDA!"

As garotas estavam...de queixo caído! O diário da mãe de Harry,no seu último ano na escola,ali,no dormitório feminino de Hogwarts!!! Continuaram a leitura...

" Nome: Lílian Evans

Idade: 17 anos.

Aniversário: 23.09  Espero que não se esqueçam!

Endereço:Rua Mongólia. Nº 4.

Cidade : Londres

Formação: 6 anos em Hogwarts

E-mail: lilievans : 3326-8811

Celular: 8407-1362

Grupo sanguíneo: O 

Mãe: Marina Person Evans

Celular: 9912-9837

Pai: Richard Smith Evans

Preferencias : Estar com amigos,sair com eles,passar as férias na casa deles,enfim...eles são TUDO pra mim,mas também: Assistir filmes,estudar,ir á Hogsmeade,paquerar,comer,falar besteira,escrever aqui,passear pela escola,ler,ouvir música,dançar,enfim...

O que amo: Família,amigos e...deixa de ser curioso!

O que odeio: Falsidade,jiló,Snape,Lúcio,levar bronca,detenção, não poder sair com minhas amigas,acho que é só. Deixa eu incluir aqui também: Tiago Potter! Ele não PÁRA de me encher a paciência! "

Frase que amo:"Cuz We lost all,nothing last forever,I'm sorry,I can't be perfect" (acho que ninguém pode,por mais que tente!)

Elas leram certo? O diário lhes contaria como Lílian e Tiago se CONHECERAM??? Isso estava ótimo.Eram 2 horas,mas quem se importava?


	23. Chapter 23

23º capítulo: Diário de Lílian Evans.

" Acho que já deu pra me conhecer,não? Pois penso que sim. Falando me amigos,conheci-os nos 1º ano,incluindo os marotos,que aprontam com todo mundo: CUIDADO! Estou lhe avisando caso você seje uma provável vítima,cara futura leitora. Eles simplesmente AMAM aprontar com TODO MUNDO por aqui,então,CUIDADO! Dados os avisos,apresentarei-lhes minhas amiga inseparáveis...

Nome: Camyla Santiago Silveira

Idade: 16 anos.

Aniversário: 23.10

Endereço: Rua Mongólia. Nº 18

Cidade : Londres

Formação: 6 anos em Hogwarts

E-mail: 3356-8741

Celular: 8452-8896

Grupo sanguineo: A-

Preferencias: Basicamente o mesmo que eu!

O que ama: Rodrigo(seu namorado),Déborah e Mariana(irmãs),apesar de brigarem muito.AMIGOS,família,sair,namorar,escrever,ouvir música,viajar.

O que odeia: Falsidade,mentiras,poções,Slu(o professor do 6º ano de Harry), Snape, notas baixas,blues,gospel,não ir á Hogsmeade.Enfim...

Frase que ama: Deixe acontecer naturalmente,pois Deus sabe o que faz e como nos guiar.

Nome: Stela Barettos Soares De Oliveira

Idade: 17 anos.

Aniversário: 23.05

Endereço: Rua Edwiges do Santos. Nº 15.

Cidade : Londres

Formação: 6 anos em Hogwarts

E-mail: 3326-1527

Celular: 8401-9452

Grupo sanguineo: O-

Preferencias: A mesma coisa que eu e a Mih.

O que ama: Seu flog,internet,Sirius(por INCRÍVEL que pareça!),enfim...

O que odeia: Tudo o que é fruta,e legumes,mentiras,falsidade,pessoa interesseira, ser excluída,ficar isolada, estudar(INFELIZMENTE sou a ÚNICA no nosso grupinho,que realmente GOSTO de estudar!),ir á casa dos seus tios.

Frase que ama: Me ame quando eu menos merecer,porque é quando eu mais preciso.

Nome: Daniella Gonçalves Carrilho

Idade: 17 anos.

Aniversário: 25.09

Endereço: Rua Edwiges dos Santos. Nº12

Cidade: Londres

Formação: 6 anos em Hogswarts.

E-mail: 3326-8754

Celular: 84015-9896

Grupo sanguineo: O-

Preferências: Idem á três anteriores.

O que ama: Além de tudo,seu cachorro de estimação(dog) e ballet,a paixão de sua vida.

O que odeia: Tudo que não PODE FAZER!

Frase que ama: Não deixe nada pra depois,não deixe o tempo passar,porque um raio não caí no duas vezes no mesmo lugar.


	24. Chapter 24

24º capítulo: Diário de Lílian Evans

" Deu pra você conhecer elas,certo? Então posso contar como foi conhecer o insuportável(segundo elas AMÁVEL também,apesar de eu não achar, ...),Thiago Potter.

Estávamos no 1º,eu como smepre,estudando.quando eles chegaram e se apresentaram:Os Marotos. Logo de cara,fiz amizade com Remo Lupin,Thiago Potter e Sirius Black,não fui(e as meninas também),com a cara do Pedro.Mas...

E então,nos anos seguintes,começaram uma disputa: Quem sairia com mais garotas no colégio: Lupin,Black ou Potter? Cada mês,era um na frente.Nenhuma menina recusava,afinal,reconheço,(MUITO a CONTRA-GOSTO!),eram(td bem: CONTINUAM) gatinhos.Porém,em nosso 5º ano,Potter me pediu pra sair com ele,mas eu recusei,não queria ser(e continuo NÃO QUERENDO),mais uma na lista dele.Então...

Porque não Lílian?

É Evans,Potter.

Ta,mas...porque não quer siar comigo?

Porque não ser mais uma em sua lista.Além do mais,você é meu AMIGO!

Que coisa,ruiva!

Não me chame assim!

E tivemos uma discussão daquelas,mas Thiago continuo insistindo,achei que fosse pra ele,e mencionei-o ano passado,mas ele confessou que se apaixonou por mim e que...ME AMA! Dá pra acreditar? Não,né? NÃO MESMO!É daí,que surgiram nossas brigas...

Falando nela,já são 4 e meia da tarde e quem aparece aqui para dividir a cabine conosco? Sim, os exceção do Pedro,que foi em algum lugar,comer!

Olá,meninas.

Oi,Remo.

Será que podemos nos sentar com vocês? A resto do trem está cheio.

Claro,Sirius.

Com licença.

Toda.

Thiago,sentou,propositalmente,do MEU lado ,que estou do lado da janela. Bom,comentário: Thiago acaba de passar o braço por minha cintura,e está nevando muito lá fora. Se eu pudesse fazer algo,jogaria Thiago na neve.Claro,se a janela estivesse aberta e se eu tivesse força,também.

Oi,minha ruivinha.

Oi.E pare de me chamar de "sua ruivinha",não sou sua,Potter.

Ora,Lílian,será,será.

Ai,Deus!

E aí? Como foram de férias.

As meninas passaram na casa de Lílian e os meninos na casa de Thiago.Se divertiram muito. Logo...

Ai,que...

Onde dói,Lílian?

Obrigada por me interromper,Potter!

De nada.Mas é que você falou ai,pensei que estivesse doendo alguma coisa.

Engraçadinho.

Meus amigos também acham,não é Marotos?


	25. Chapter 25

25º capítulo : Diário de Lílian Evans

Piadista.

Com toda certeza.

Viu só,meu amor?

Vi.

Continue,por favor...

Que horas vamos chegar?

Não sei. Que horas são?

2 e 15.

Daqui umas 5 horas...

Aha.

Que tanto você escreve,minha linda?

Senhor: Daí-me paciência,para aquentarThiago,até Hogwarts,por favor!

Tsc,tsc,tsc...Quantas garotas queriam ter um maroto como eu,Lil?Voce é privilegiada e ainda reclama.

Não sei no que.

Como no que? Na MINHA companhia,claro.

Oh,céus...

Falando nele,bem que podíamos estar lá fora,fazendo guerrinha de bola de neve,né não?

Quem dera,Sirius.

Ótima idéia...para quando chegarmos em Hogwarts.

Pior!

Ai,Jesuis:Tenho que aquentar o mala do...

E aí,Lil? Que tanto você escreve?

No meu diário,Potter!

Aha sim,me mencionou aí?

Não poderia deixar de faze-lo.

Pelo visto,também aprendeu a ser irônica.

Obrigada.

Não te elogiei.

Mais tomei como um.

Aha...

Lá pelas tantas, quando eu fui ao banheiro,Thiago não resistiu, começou a ler o diário,quando voltei...

POTTER!!!!!!!!!!

Que foi,meu anjo?

Como que foi? Você pega MEU diário,sem permissão! E o lê!

Claro,você escreve nele,com tanto afinco!

Me dá,Potter!

Não,Lil.Ainda não terminei de ler!

Grããããããããããã!!!!!!!

Fui até ele,e tentei,em vão, tirar o diário de suas mãos...

Você venceu,Potter!

Lili?

Que é,Potter?

Duas coisas: Não sou MALA, e segundo, obrigado pelo GATINHO! Isso significa que você GOSTA de mim.

Assim, ele me passou o diário de volta...acho que vou escrever uma música aqui,que tanto AMO!

Já escreveu nossa pequena briga?

Uma das,você quer dizer! E PARE de OLHAR para ESTE diário! Que DROGA,Potter!

Tsc,tsc,tsc...mal começou a viajem,e você já estressou?tsc,tsc,tsc...

Cala a boca,Potter!


	26. Chapter 26

27º capítulo: Lílian Evans e Thiago Potter????

Foram tomar café da manhã...

Oi,meninas.

Oi,Mione.

Porque não jantaram ontem?

Porque...- E Jú contou a história do diário e até onde tinham lido! Estavam amando! Era muito engraçado a briga deles!

Você disse,Lílian Evans e Thiago Potter?

Ahan..porque?

São...meus pais,oras!

A letra da sua mãe é muito linda e caprichada.

Ela também era muito estudiosa e dedicada.Acho que a Mione, deveria ser filha deles!

A,nem tiro,né? Valew mesmo!

Tudo bem,Harry.Desculpa.Mas é que achamos um tesouro!

Quer dizer que vocês acharam o diário da minha mãe,de quando ela estudou aqui?

Ahan.

A melhor parte era seu pai tento conquista-la.

Porque?

É engraçado.

Aha é?

Ahan.

Hum...tipo o que eu tentando fazer com a Gina,não?

A ruiva ficou MUITO encabulada.

Vamos,meninas?

Já?

Gente!

Aha,claro.

Tamo indo.

E foram para a aula. Gina passou a manhã inteira pensando em Harry,tanto que não prestou atenção á aula alguma.Estava completamente alienada.NA hora do almoço,nem tocou na comida,e os outros que estavam ocupados,nem notaram esse fato.Para a garota, o mais importante,eram seus sentimentos.E estava mais confusa ainda, com essa história de maldição...Quando lembrou,seus olhos encheram-se de água,o que não passou despercebido por alguém...

Que foi,Gina?

Lembrei da maldição,Mione.

Não fica assim,Gi.

É...

Você vai encontrar seu amor verdadeiro,Gina.

Você acha,Harry?

Com toda certeza.

E foram para as aulas,jantaram e no salão comunal,Gina terminou seus deveres rapidamente e foi ler o diário...


	27. Chapter 27

28º capítulo: 2 de Setembro de 1972...

"Então aqui estamos nós.Dia dois de Setembro de 1972...não sei o que faço! Juro! Não aquento mais o Potter no meu pé! Isso ta ficando...INSUPORTÁVEL! E daí que ele é GATO? Não deixa de ser chato, e inconveniente, na MAIORIA das vezes.Dessa vez, não foi diferente. E juro que vou mata-lo,antes mesmo da temporada de Quadribol começar!Sinto tanta RAIVA dele AGORA! Porque na hora TUDO que consegui sentir foi...VERGONHA! Tudo bem,aqui está o que aconteceu :

Quando desci para o café,cheguei no salão,entrei e...lá estava cupidos e mais cupidos que vieram imediatamente ao meu encontro, com flores(lírios) e mais flores! E ficaram fazendo uma dancinha em volta de mim, enquanto o Potter SUBIU na MESA, foi andando até MIM, ME puxou, e SE DECLAROU ali mesmo! Isso, e depois ME BEIJOU! De LÍNGUA! Eu disse que foi na FRENTE da ESCOLA INTEIRA? Na hora,depois do beijo,fiquei SEM REAÇÃO! Queria ter dado um BELO TAPA no Potter,por tanto atrevimento,mas me contive e simplesmente SAÍ dali o mais RÁPIDO que pude!

Agora você entende o TAMANHO da VERGONHA que senti! Queria morrer! Já não basta TODA grifinória saber,agora TODA HOGWARTS SABE também! E as meninas não param de falar no corredor,que sou sortuda,por ter alguém me AME de verdade e realmente se IMPORTE comigo! Elas não param de falar também,que esse gesto foi SUPER romântico, e não VERGONHOSO,como faço questão de falar.Pra elas é CLARO que foi BONITINHO! Não foram elas que SUBIRAM na MESA,bem no CAFÉ da MANHÃ.Aha,os professores,também acharam BONITINHO! Não param de cumprimentar e parabenisar Potter pela idéia.E para mim,falam que formamos um belo casal.HÁ! Até parece! Eu Potter! Isso é alguma piada? Todo mundo fica falando disso.Foi o acontecimento da semana,do mês,do semestre INTEIRO pelo visto.Que fosse o Potter tudo bem.Mas EU TAMBÉM? Ai,acho que não vou tomar café da manhã o RESTO do mês. As pessoas fazem elogios o tempo todo.Só eu pareço ver que não lindo,romântico,bonitinho.Foi INPENSADO da parte dele, foi horrível e extremamente VERGONHOSO! Não acredito que Potter pôde fazer isso! E COMIGO! Ele já está no CHÃO no meu conceito.Agora foi pro subsolo! MINHAS AMIGAS estão falando que foi BONITINHO! Òtimo: Agora não CONSIGO prestar ATENÇÃO á aula! Potter já está com os dias contados! Com um pé na cova e outro fora! Aha ta mesmo! Pode apostar!

Quando cheguei no salão comunal,adivinhe quem encontro? Isso mesmo.Potter! SEMPRE Potter! Que DROGA!

Olá,minha ruivinha.

Boa Noite pra você também,Potter.

Que foi,meu lírio?

Não enche Potter!

Não gostou da surpresa de hoje?

O que você acha?

Não sei. Não faço legiminência pra saber...

Hahaha.

Olhei pra Dani MORTIFERAMENTE,e ela parou de rir.

Aha,Lil...vai dizer que não gostou?

Só porque a ESCOLA INTEIRA agora SABE? Nããão...

Que bom! Pensei que você...

Eu SÓ ODIEI Potter! SÓ ISSO!

Credo Lílian! Que garoto se declara para alguém dessa forma? Você não deveria estar reclamando.

Humpf!"


	28. Chapter 28

28º capítulo: 2 de Setembro de 1972...

"Então aqui estamos nós.Dia dois de Setembro de 1972...não sei o que faço! Juro! Não aquento mais o Potter no meu pé! Isso ta ficando...INSUPORTÁVEL! E daí que ele é GATO? Não deixa de ser chato, e inconveniente, na MAIORIA das vezes.Dessa vez, não foi diferente. E juro que vou mata-lo,antes mesmo da temporada de Quadribol começar!Sinto tanta RAIVA dele AGORA! Porque na hora TUDO que consegui sentir foi...VERGONHA! Tudo bem,aqui está o que aconteceu :

Quando desci para o café,cheguei no salão,entrei e...lá estava cupidos e mais cupidos que vieram imediatamente ao meu encontro, com flores(lírios) e mais flores! E ficaram fazendo uma dancinha em volta de mim, enquanto o Potter SUBIU na MESA, foi andando até MIM, ME puxou, e SE DECLAROU ali mesmo! Isso, e depois ME BEIJOU! De LÍNGUA! Eu disse que foi na FRENTE da ESCOLA INTEIRA? Na hora,depois do beijo,fiquei SEM REAÇÃO! Queria ter dado um BELO TAPA no Potter,por tanto atrevimento,mas me contive e simplesmente SAÍ dali o mais RÁPIDO que pude!

Agora você entende o TAMANHO da VERGONHA que senti! Queria morrer! Já não basta TODA grifinória saber,agora TODA HOGWARTS SABE também! E as meninas não param de falar no corredor,que sou sortuda,por ter alguém me AME de verdade e realmente se IMPORTE comigo! Elas não param de falar também,que esse gesto foi SUPER romântico, e não VERGONHOSO,como faço questão de falar.Pra elas é CLARO que foi BONITINHO! Não foram elas que SUBIRAM na MESA,bem no CAFÉ da MANHÃ.Aha,os professores,também acharam BONITINHO! Não param de cumprimentar e parabenisar Potter pela idéia.E para mim,falam que formamos um belo casal.HÁ! Até parece! Eu Potter! Isso é alguma piada? Todo mundo fica falando disso.Foi o acontecimento da semana,do mês,do semestre INTEIRO pelo visto.Que fosse o Potter tudo bem.Mas EU TAMBÉM? Ai,acho que não vou tomar café da manhã o RESTO do mês. As pessoas fazem elogios o tempo todo.Só eu pareço ver que não lindo,romântico,bonitinho.Foi INPENSADO da parte dele, foi horrível e extremamente VERGONHOSO! Não acredito que Potter pôde fazer isso! E COMIGO! Ele já está no CHÃO no meu conceito.Agora foi pro subsolo! MINHAS AMIGAS estão falando que foi BONITINHO! Òtimo: Agora não CONSIGO prestar ATENÇÃO á aula! Potter já está com os dias contados! Com um pé na cova e outro fora! Aha ta mesmo! Pode apostar!

Quando cheguei no salão comunal,adivinhe quem encontro? Isso mesmo.Potter! SEMPRE Potter! Que DROGA!

Olá,minha ruivinha.

Boa Noite pra você também,Potter.

Que foi,meu lírio?

Não enche Potter!

Não gostou da surpresa de hoje?

O que você acha?

Não sei. Não faço legiminência pra saber...

Hahaha.

Olhei pra Dani MORTIFERAMENTE,e ela parou de rir.

Aha,Lil...vai dizer que não gostou?

Só porque a ESCOLA INTEIRA agora SABE? Nããão...

Que bom! Pensei que você...

Eu SÓ ODIEI Potter! SÓ ISSO!

Credo Lílian! Que garoto se declara para alguém dessa forma? Você não deveria estar reclamando.

Humpf!"


	29. Chapter 29

29º capítulo: 2 de Setembro/3 de Setembro...

" – Lílian,qual é?

Que foi,Potter?

Me dê antenção,oras.

Não sei você,mais EU TENHO TAREFA! E tenho que faze-las AGORA!

Tudo bem,não precisa extressar,minha ruivinha.

É Evans,Potter.E-V-A-N-S!

Tudo bem,senhorita...Lílian EVANS!

Respirei fundo,bem fundo.Quando de repente me veio á cabeça, a seguinte pergunta...

De quem foi essa idéia?

Thiago olhou pra Sirius e deram um sorriso maroto.Maroto mesmo.

Minha,é claro.

Não acredito,Sirius!

Olha Lílian,o meu amigo aqui, queria fazer algo pra te IMPRESSIONAR e Remo deu a idéia de ser algo romântico,mas o Pontas queria mais.Queria que fosse alguma coisa pra chamar atenção. Algo...

Extravagante?

Isso mesmo,Mah.Remo falou das flores e dele se declarar pra você.Achei MUITO simples e CONVENCIONAL. O Pontas concordou comigo. Foi quando tive essa idéia da mesa e dos culpidos. Chamaria não só SUA atenção,mas de Hogwarts INTEIRA! Pontas acatou.

Foi simplesmente...MARAVILHOSA sua idéia!

O papai aqui SÓ TEM ÓTIMAS idéias!

Aha claro...tirando a parte em que fiquei MORRENDO de VERGONHA!

Aha Lílian, se eu estivesse no seu lugar,não teria saído correndo,retribuiria o beijo do Pontas.

Todos,incluindo MINHA pessoa,riram.Não tinha como não faze-lo,afinal,além do nosso último ano ali, a companhia dos marotos era SEMPRE muito agradável.E assim,terminou essa noite.

No dia seguinte,ainda podia sentir e ouvir todos os comentários.As pessoas não PARAVAM de apontar pra mim! Mas, Potter,graças á Deus,não fez nada EXTRAVAGANTE hoje, então o dia correu normalmente."

30º capítulo: Domingo, 4 de Setembro.

Hoje é...e não sei o que fazer. Quer dizer,já cumpri com minhas obrigações escolares,não tenho absolutamente NADA pra fazer,alem de...

Que tal sair comigo?

POTTER!

Que foi,meu amor,te assustei?

Você...você...

Eu???

Leu MEU DIÁRIO de NOVO, Potter?

Ora,Lílian, cheguei atrás de você,então sim, li seu diário.Sabe,sua letra é muito bonita.

Brigada,Potter.

Eu tenho nome,sabia?

Sério?

Pois é. Me chame de Thiago.

Não.

Porque?

Porque não QUERO te chamar assim,ta?

Tudo bem.

AI,Deus: Viu só? Tenho que aquentar Thiago Potter logo pela manhã,acho que desse jeito,irei para o paraíso, sem escala,mas Remo e Sirius resolveram descer também,além disso,Potter achou ÓTIMA idéia passar o braço pelo meu ombro.

-Bom – Dia.

Bom-dia.

Bom- dia.

Acordaram cedo...

Pois é.

Tinha formiga na cama?

Só se for na sua,Pontas,porque na minha não tinha nada.

Piadista como só,você Almofadinhas.

Escrevendo o que,Lílian?

Meu diário.

Nesse momento,Potter fez questão de arranca-lo da minha mão e ler.Lia e passou a Sirius,que passou a Remo, ou seja estavam brincando de bobinho.E adivinha quem era o bobo? Ou melhor,a idiota,que caiu nisso! Eu! Pra variar.

Dá pra me devolver?

Só depois de um beijo.

Não dou o beijo!

Não te devolvo o diário

Isso é INVASÃO de PRIVACIDADE,sabia? Dá aqui!

Não dou,não dou,não dou!

Me dá,Potter! Não estou BRINCANDO!

Então me beije, Lílian!

O que a gente não faz por um diário,contendo TODA sua VIDA,não é mesmo?

Beijei o Potter. Depois ele me devolveu este diário.

Doeu Lílian?

Doeu,Potter!

Fala serio!

To falando Remo.

Onde doeu?

No meu orgulho,Sirius!

Aha...

Como "aha"Potter?É sério.

Não mesmo.

Antes que pudesse se quer responder,as meninas desceram e fomos almoçar e andar pelo castelo."


	30. Chapter 30

30º capítulo: Domingo, 4 de Setembro.

Hoje é...e não sei o que fazer. Quer dizer,já cumpri com minhas obrigações escolares,não tenho absolutamente NADA pra fazer,alem de...

Que tal sair comigo?

POTTER!

Que foi,meu amor,te assustei?

Você...você...

Eu???

Leu MEU DIÁRIO de NOVO, Potter?

Ora,Lílian, cheguei atrás de você,então sim, li seu diário.Sabe,sua letra é muito bonita.

Brigada,Potter.

Eu tenho nome,sabia?

Sério?

Pois é. Me chame de Thiago.

Não.

Porque?

Porque não QUERO te chamar assim,ta?

Tudo bem.

AI,Deus: Viu só? Tenho que agüentar Thiago Potter logo pela manhã,acho que desse jeito,irei para o paraíso, sem escala,mas Remo e Sirius resolveram descer também,além disso,Potter achou ÓTIMA idéia passar o braço pelo meu ombro.

- Bom – Dia.

Bom-dia.

Bom- dia.

Acordaram cedo...

Pois é.

Tinha formiga na cama?

Só se for na sua,Pontas,porque na minha não tinha nada.

Piadista como só,você Almofadinhas.

Escrevendo o que,Lílian?

Meu diário.

Nesse momento,Potter fez questão de arranca-lo da minha mão e ler.Lia e passou a Sirius,que passou a Remo, ou seja estavam brincando de bobinho.E adivinha quem era o bobo? Ou melhor,a idiota,que caiu nisso! Eu! Pra variar.

Dá pra me devolver?

Só depois de um beijo.

Não dou o beijo!

Não te devolvo o diário

Isso é INVASÃO de PRIVACIDADE,sabia? Dá aqui!

Não dou,não dou,não dou!

Me dá,Potter! Não estou BRINCANDO!

Então me beije, Lílian!

O que a gente não faz por um diário,contendo TODA sua VIDA,não é mesmo?

Beijei o Potter. Depois ele me devolveu este diário.

Doeu Lílian?

Doeu,Potter!

Fala serio!

To falando Remo.

Onde doeu?

No meu orgulho,Sirius!

Aha...

Como "aha"Potter?É sério.

Não mesmo.

Antes que pudesse se quer responder,as meninas desceram e fomos almoçar e andar pelo castelo."


	31. Chapter 31

31º capítulo: Encontro com...Draco Malfoy e ala hospitalar?

Gina mal tinha terminado de ler o diário,quando encontrou um bilhete em sua cama...

" Oi,meu amor...

Me encontre hoje, na torre de Astronomia, ás 8h, pode ser? Me reponderá indo ou não.

Beijos,

D. M. "

" Encontro,com Malfoy? HOJE á NOITE? SOZINHA? Meu Deus! Que é que EU faço???"

Como acontecia quase rotineiramente,Gina nem tocou na comida.Ninguém nem ao menos ligou.Mas á tarde,depois da aula de poções,quando ia para Transfigurações,Gina sentiu uma forte tontura de repente e só viu que alguém a segurou antes de tudo escurecer.

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois,mais eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não_

Harry a levou imediatamente á ala hospistalar, e observou-a,já na cama. Como era linda.Era um anjo. Um anjo,em sua vida.Mas não demorou muito,Madame Promfrey o expulsou de lá.

Á noite...

- Que eu to fazendo aqui?

Você desmaiou, e como Harry estava perto,te segurou.O que Malfoy,também estando próximo á você,não faria.Apenas te observou e seguiu,parecia chateado,porque você não iria ao encontro.

Graças á Deus! Não quero me encontrar com ele,mas não tenho coragem de falar não!

Sei.

Harry tomou a atitude de um amor verdadeiro.Não deixou você cair e ainda te trouxe aqui. Á essa hora,deve estar preocupado com você,Gi.

Será?

Claro.

Num salão comunal...

Vocês foram feitos um para o outro,Harry.

Também acho ,Mione.Mas Gina,não parece responder ás minhas investidas.

Dê tempo ao tempo,Harry. Se ela te ama verdadeiramente,irá responder...

Você acha?

Com certeza.

Cara,te juro que prefiro VOCÊ ao MALFOY namorando a MINHA irmã.

Valeu,Rony.

De nada.

Isso,sem contar a maldição...

Pó,Mione! Precisa lembrar?

Claro,Rony. A cada dia que passa,sua irmã tem menos tempo de vida,e menos ainda para encontrar o verdadeiro amor.

Não era pro colar ter saído? Já a beijei...

Ai que ta,Harry.

Onde?

Hahaha,Rony.

Está o que,Mone.

Gina não descobriu o verdadeiro amor.E vocês também tem que contar com a hipótese dela estar sendo paquerada por outro garoto.

Quem?

Não sei,Rony. É algum estudante daqui,tenho certeza.

Bom,boa-noite,então.

Boa-noite.

E foram dormir.


	32. Chapter 32

32º capítulo: Diário de Lílian : Princesa, eu???

No café da manhã...

Quem poderia ser esse garoto?

Não faço idéia,Rony!

Mas você pode ajudar o Harry,não pode?

Pode mesmo,Mione.

Como,Harry?

Descobrindo quem é o outro garoto,que provavelmente está paquerando Gina.

Ai,ta.Sò não me cobrem,não é fácil,fazer uma menina falar disso,ainda mais sendo uma AMIGA.

Tudo bem.

Foram para a aula.

Quando Gina ganhou alta, no dia seguinte, após o almoço,não resistiu e pegou o diário para ler um pouco,afinal, ainda tinha LONGA UMA HORA de descanso pela frente...

" Segunda – feira,5 de Setembro – História da Magia.

Bacana. Descobri ALGO MUITO IMPORTANTE, e logo no café da manhã,graças á uma coruja enviada por MINHA mãe. Sabe O QUE descobri? Que sou PRINCESA! Eu disse que é de UM PAÍS INTEIRO e que esse PAÍS é a INGLATERRA? E que POR ENQUANTO, SÓ eu e MINHAS AMIGAS sabem? Imagina o que acontecerá se a ESCOLA INTEIRA descobrir? Não quero nem pensar. Falando nisso, a história do café da manhã de segunda,ainda é o ASSUNTO mais comentado NESSA escola,não sei por quanto tempo.

Minha mãe me mandou uma carta explicando tudo. A mãe de meu pai,portanto minha avó(BRILHANTE Lílian Evans!!! E você não é nem LOIRA!),é rainha-viúva-mãe,DAKI!!!

Tudo bem! Eu sabia que meu pai estava no meio da política, mas não fazia IDÉIA de que ele é um PRÍNCIPE, de um PAÍS INTEIROOOO!!!!!!!!! Dá p/ acreditar??? E sabe quem é sua ÚNICA HERDEIRA??? EUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! Euzinha, que vivia MUITO BEM, antes de me contarem ISSO!!!

É isso. Qualquer adolescente NORMAL, no meu lugar, ficaria ENCANTADA, que foi como fiquei,bem, como se pode ficar, depois que seu pai descobre ter câncer no testículo, e não ser capaz de ter mais FILHOS!!!

ÓTIMO!Como se eu não tivesse problemas suficientes na vida,DESCUBRO SER UMA PRINCESA! Mas a coisa não acaba por aí, não! Vo assumir(não efetivamente,mas isso me impede de fazer QUALQUER CURSO SUPERIOR(pra GARANTIR MEU FUTURO!) DEPOIS da que terminar a escola, ou seja, não SEGUIREI uma carreira BRUXA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aha, eles q me aguardem! Pensam q só porque sou PRINCESA, é q não irei me garantir! E depois q eu for DEPOSTA,como farei p/ SOBREVIVER???Liguei,no intervalo dessa aula,pra transfiguração no celular do meu pai,dizendo o mencionado assim,mas infelizmente, esses argumentos não fizeram efeito algum no ouvido de papai, no que ele replicou:

" Você só deixará o trono, quando MORRER."

Quer dizer...NUNCAAAAAAA!!! Ai,Deus: Porque EU tinha que ser a herdeira? Simplesmente,porque meu pai achava que poderia TER mais herdeiros? E eles não contaram TUDO ISSO pra mim antes,sabe porque? Porque queriam ME PRESERVAR! Do que? Eles OMITEM ISSO de MIM, durante 17 ANOS e querem que eu me sinta como? FELIZ! Por não poder entrar na ACADEMIA de aurores??? Hahahaha.(ironia! IMENSA IRONIA!). Espero que POTTER não PEGUE NESSE DIÁRIO daqui pra frente! Ai,porque eu? Porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque,porque?

Por falarnesse negócio de ser princesa, receberei aulas de como ser uma com minha avó! Dá p/ acreditar nisso??? Tenho q APRENDER a ser PRINCESA!!!Lógico,que serão aos sábados, porque ESTUDO AQUI de segunda á sexta,os DOIS períodos do DIA!!!

Senhorita Evans,poderia parar de escrever no seu...hum,diário e prestar atenção á aula?

Desculpa,professora.Isso não se repetirá.

Espero,sinceramente,que não.

TODO MUNDO OLHOU PRA MIM!!! O que está ACONTECENDO COMIGO? Não consigo nem mesmo PRESTAR ATENÇÃO á uma AULA??? Esse negócio de ser PRINCESA me AFETOU DEMAIS!!! Até ESSE ponto,pode ter certeza!Não CONSIGO PARAR de ESCREVER AQUI! Ai,senhor! Porque EU tinha que ser a herdeira? Porque não a PETÚNIA??? Vou perguntar isso pro meu pai,HOJE! Á noite,lógico!"

Gina,Luna e Jú,se deram conta de que eram 10 pra uma,quando Gina perguntou as horas...

O diário da minha mãe,tá muito interessante,não é?

Claro!

Descobrimos que ela foi uma PRINCESA! E daqui!

Harry,que estava me pé,com livros na mão,deixou os livros caírem e caiu,sentado na poltrona.

PRINCESA?

É o que ela ESCREVEU AQUI! Agora,se efetivamente ela FOI mesmo ou não,isso não sei!

Tive uma idéia!

Qual,Harry?

Uma de vocês poderiam ler até essa parte, pra nós,hoje á noite,não só hoje,mas todo dia.

Interessou em,Harry?

Claro,Jú! É o diário da MINHA mãe! É a história dos 17 anos de vida DELA aí! Agora,fiquei curioso pra saber!

Hum...Pode ser.

Podemos começar hoje,então.

APOIADO!

Foram para as de ler todo dia uma parte á noite, e outra no intervalo do almoço.


	33. Chapter 33

33º capítulo : DETENÇÃO? De novo???

E assim foi o dia de Gina,até a aula de Transfiguração, no meio da tarde.Ela,Luna e Jú, não paravam de conversar via bilhetinho.

G O diário da mãe do Harry ta muito legal.

L Pior...

J Gente,vocês tem certeza que querem conversar por bilhetinho?

G e L TEMOS!

L Qual é, a CDF não quer CONVERSAR com as amigas?

J Aha sim, falou a INTELIGENTE! É claro que não! Converso,até McConagal,NOTAR,BLZ LUNA???

L Ta.

G Vocês não vão brigar,não,né?

J Se depender de MIM, NÃO!

G QUE BOM! )

L Gi...posso te perguntar algo que está atrás da minha orelha,como uma pulguinha?

G Ai, Luna, lá vem você e suas perguntas...

J Deixa vai. Quem deu a idéia FUI EU! Ou seja,ela estará perguntando por nós duas!

Juliana, Luna e Virginia, parem de mandar bilhetinho e copiem do quadro,porque a próxima aula é prática. Daqui á 5h vocês já serão liberadas para conversar á vontade,então podem copiar do quadro,por favor?

Desculpa,professora.

Mas,10 min. Depois...

L Posso perguntar ou não?

J Pergunta logo,Luna.

G A Jú tem razão.

L Com quem você vai ficar: Harry ou Malfoy?

G LUNA! Com tanta pergunta FÁCIL por aí,vc tinha q fazer logo essa?

J Se precisar de ajuda,ESTAMOS AQUI!

G Valeu,Jú.

L Isso aí,Gi. Caso vc...

Meninas: Copiem! Deixem a conversa pra depois! E Colin pare de conversar!

Foi mal,professora.

L Precisando...

G Ta.Esperem só um minuto,pra eu responder.

J Pq?

G Cm pq , Jú?

L Pó,Jú,dá um desconto: Ela ta CONFUSA,lembra?

J Valeu por cortar meu barato! A Gina ta CONFUSA há praticamente DOIS MESES!

G Pó,também não MACHUCA,né?

J Foi mals.Meninas, o sino tocou,responde só pra Luna,porque não to a fim de detenção,caso não faça aula.

A conversa continuou,só que Gina simplesmente NÃO FEZ AULA! No final...

Virgínia Weasley: Venha cá!

Sim,senhora.

Juliana e Luna podem ir.

O que...

Está acontecendo com você,Virginia? Algum problema?

Não senhora.

NUNCA esteve tão displicente na minha aula,mocinha.

Detenção?

Sim. Passe aqui,após o jantar,para combinarmos sua detenção.

Sim,senhora.

Pode ir.

Gina mal virou-se...

Espere!

Sim?

Se estiver com algum problema,pode me procurar, podemos conversar,ta?

Ta.

No jantar:

Sabia que ia dar nisso,avisei vocês.

Tudo bem,só que no 2º tempo,ainda nos safamos,só que "alguém" não,né Gi?

É,Luna.

Quando você tem que ir?

Depois que eu terminar o jantar.

Então é agora. – Disse Jú,observando o prato de sobremesa da amiga vazio. Gina também olhou o prato,respirou fundo e...

Tchau,gente.

Tchau,Gi.Amanhã,a gente lê o diário,ta?

Ahan.

Boa – sorte.

Obrigada.

Assim, que Gina entrou na sala da professora,quem ela vê sentado na cadeira,de frente á McConagal? Alguém moreno e de olhos verdes...

Harry?

Gina?

Bom,deixe-me explicar,porque vocês irão cumprir detenções juntos: O professor Snape estava realmente atarefado e pediu á mim, para aplicar detenção no Harry,e quanto á Gina,bom,ela não fez minha aula hoje.

VOCÊ,Gina?

Surpreendente,não,Harry?

Sim,claro.Muito,por sinal.

Vocês deverão ir á sala de troféus,limpa-los e organizar a sala.O senhor Filch supervisionará,vocês.Bom Trabalho.

Limpeza vai e vem,quando Filch sentou-se á mesa, e dormiu...

Aff...nunca mais FAÇO ISSO!

Idem!

Porque a detenção? Qual a desculpa do Snape,agora?

A minha,você quer dizer,né? Cheguei atrasado na aula dele,porque Dumbledor pediu para falar comigo,um instante.

Aha,sendo quem era,não dava pra pedir algo melhor.

Com certeza.

Gina subiu na escada para limpar as estantes,mas ao descer,o sapato enroscou,no 4º degrau e ela quase caiu,se não fosse Harry passar no mesmo momento e segura-la.Gina,na maioria das vezes,que olhava pra Harry,reparava em seus músculos bem definidos,por conta do quadribol.Tão pertinho...beijaram-se de novo.Só que foi um amasso,quando terminaram,acordaram Filch e foram embora.

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não 

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não 


	34. Chapter 34

34º capítulo: Encontro com Malfoy...

No dia seguinte, no café da manhã... 

Como foi a detenção?

Gina olhou pra Harry, e responderam em coro:

Pagamos juntos.

Como assim?

E Harry contou toda a história,incluindo a parte do amasso, deixando a ruiva MORTA de vergonha,ao término,Jú,cochichou com Gina:

Você ainda pergunta se deve ficar com Harry ou Malfoy???

Ahan.E você não IMAGINA como!

PUTA QUE PARIU!

Todas pessoas que estavam perto,olharam arregaladamente...

Que é? Não posso extressar não?

E o povo dissipou...

Nossa! ISSO que é extressar!

Pois é.

Anda,fala logo!

Não,é que você NÃO ENXERGA que Harry pode ser seu amor verdadeiro! Só ISSO!

O que???

A Gina,por favor,não se faça de sonsa,ta legal?

Também não precisa MACHUCAR,né???

Humpf!

O sinal tocou e foram para a aula,mas no almoço...

EI!

Que foi?

Você não ta esquecendo de nada,não?

Hum...não.

E meu pedido de desculpa,por ter falado comigo,daquele jeito,no café da manhã,onde fica?

E precisa?

E você ainda pergunta?

Gina,perdi a paciência de conversar com você sobre ESSE assunto,ta legal?

Aha...

Que foi? Quer que eu tenha um caminhão de paciência com isso?

Não. Nada não.

De repente,voa um bilhetinho direto para o prato de Gina...

Que foi que...

E olhou para as outras mesas,quando viu um certo loiro olhando em sua direção...

Quem mandou?

Malfoy.

Hum.

Não faça pouco caso.Jú!

Não to fazendo,Gi! Aliás,nem falei nada!

Han...

Abre o bilhete,Gi.

Quando Gina o abriu, leu,em meio borrado...

" Gina,

Quero te ver! Podemos nos encontrar após o jantar, na sala precisa,hoje ás 8h? Mande a resposta pelo mesmo bilhete.

Atenciosamente,

Draco Malfoy."

O que ele pode querer comigo?

Não sei. Mas se você for se encontrar com ele, precisará de uma ÓTIMA desculpa para falar ao trio maravilha.

A Jú tem razão.

Mas,qual desculpa pos...

Vamos para a biblioteca,depois do jantar.As três juntas,e você vai á sala precisa,só que quando acabar o encontro vá á biblioteca,para nos encontrar,ta?

É pefeito.

Obrigada,eu sei.Eu SÓ tenho IDÉIAS PERFEITAS!

Sei...mas tudo bem.Só não posso demorar muito.Quanto tempo vocês ficarão na biblioteca?

Uma hora.

Ta.

" Draco,

Aceito seu convite. Estarei lá, no local e horário combinados.

Afetuosamente,

Gina Weasley."

E Luna mandou para o prato de Draco. Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça,para Gina.

No jantar...

Quase 8h. Vamos gente? Ainda temos que pegar nossas coisas...

Vam'bora.

Logo,Gina chegou na sala precisa,que parecia meio sombria e fria...

Sabia que viria.

Pois é.

Então...resolveu me trocar pelo Potter?

Hã?

Não se faça de desintendida,Gina. Vi você com ele no almoço hoje,muitas brincadeiras,gracinhas.

Que isso Malfoy? Quem disse que to com você? Posso ficar com QUEM EU bem entender,afinal a VIDA é MINHA!

Hum..

Gina se aproximou mais e...beijaram-se.Passaram uma hora agradável demais,pra esquecer.Faltando 10 min. Para as nove horas...

Tenho que ir.

Já?

Se eu demorar muito, vão desconfiar.

Então...tchau.

Tchau.

Gina correu até a biblioteca feito uma louca,quando chegou,as meninas estavam arrumando seus respectivos materiais.

Oi. foi o encontro?

Bom. Ele nem insistiu para eu ficar mais,mas teve um ataque de ciúmes,porque acha que to ficando com Harry.

Mas não é verdade?

Só que Malfoy não sabe e nem pode saber! Nem o Harry. NUNCA!

É...você está numa linha muito tênue que separa os dois...

Ahan. Depois vocês me emprestam as tarefas pra eu copiar?

Claro.

Só que tem que ser no quarto,no salão chamaria atenção,além de...

Você cair em contradição.

Pior.Vamos?

Tamo indo!

Assim que chegaram no salão comunal,Gina mal colocou os pés lá, e Harry já veio ao seu encontro...

Onde você estava?

Oi,pra você também.Eu tava estudando na biblioteca,oras. Onde mais eu estaria?

Não sei.

Vamos ler o diário da manhã do Harry?

Bora!

E Jú foi pegar o diário,enquanto Gina se despedia do povo...

Já vai deitar,Gina?

To muito cansada,Mione.

Então ta.

Boa-Noite.

Boa-Noite.

No dormitório...

-Posso copiar suas tarefas?

No meu fichário,encima da cama.

A ta.

Você vai perder a leitura...

Depois eu leio.

Ta. Inté.

Inté.

Jú voltou com o diário,e eles fizeram um círculo em volta da menina,que começou a ler...

* * *

**N.A.: Desculpa pela falta de "-", antes das falas,mas é muito trabalhoso pôr isso em todos os capítulos,então...se vc não entender quem falou,não exite em deixar uma review, perguntando...**


	35. Chapter 35

35º capítulo: PRINCESA...você???

"6 de Setembro – aula de...feitiços.

Enfim...não foi possível ESCONDER esse SEGREDO das minhas amigas por muito tempo,mas...eu SABIA que não seria.Em todo caso...aha! Falei com meu pai,sobre ESSE assunto, e quer saber mesmo??? Bom, ele ERA príncipe daqui! E mamãe se apaixonou por ele,se casaram e voalá: EU NASCI! Claro, que eu sabia que papai estava no meio da política,mas DISSO para...PRINCIPE? De um PAIS INTEIRO??? Aha não...agora,só TENHO outra DIFÍCIL missão...ESCONDER ISSO dos MAROTOS(PRINCIPALMENTE do Potter!) e pensar se ASSUMO ser ou não princesa desse país...ai vida...podia ser menos COMPLIACADA,não to pedindo nada demais...só que para NÃO SER PRINCESA DAQUI! Já imaginou se ESSA notícia se ESPALHA por AKI????????? Aí sim...não quero nem ver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Opa! Tenho q ir,se não,Fliktwich será OUTRO professor á chamar minha atenção(se bem que o Bins nem é gente de carne e osso,mas...não posso arriscar!)

Na mesma terça feira,á noite,salão comunal...

Lílian, que tanto você escreve em seu diario?

Não é da sua conta,certo Potter? Aha e pra você é EVANS,ta?

Tudo bem,Evans! E...precisa ser grossa comigo?

Verdade,Lílian. Que é que meu amigo,te fez?

Ai,nada Sirius.Nada .

Então porque a grosseria? – Perguntaram em uníssono.

Porque você,me IRRITA,Potter! Por isso! Não posso mais escrever no MEU diário em paz?

Calma,minha ruivinha...no stress! Posso ler?

1º: NÃO sou SUA! 2º: NÃO estou EXTRESSADA! E 3º : É claro que...NÃO! Tenho DIREITO á PRIVACIDADE,sabia?

Sabia,mais já que seremos marido e mulher,acho que tenho que saber um pouco sobre sua vida sim...

MARIDO e MULHER????????? Você PIROU Potter?????????????????

Não,querida...mas primeiro, temos que namorar,não acha???

Não vou me CASAR com VOCÊ!!!

Ora, e porque não???

Porque NÃO,oras!

Você viu??? Não posso mais ter um mísero minuto de sossego,com o Potter do MEU lado! Ai,Deus: ISSO é algum CASTIGO por eu ter nascido com SANGUE REAL??????????

Lílian,porque NÃO não é resposta!

Claro que é,Potter!

Hum...acho que te deixei sem argumentos,sabia? Por isso você respondeu porque NÃO!

Não deixou não.

Aha é?

É!

Então...porque não quer CASAR comigo?

Porque você é...irritante,idiota,besta,NUNCA me chama APENAS de EVANS,é MUITO convencido, ás vezes chega a ser PATÉTICO,além de galinha e principalmente porque TE ODEIO,Potter!

Hum...interessante saber que TUDO o que você DISSE á meu respeito é...

Verdade???

MENTIRA! Principalmente a parte do galinha,porque agora,só tenho olhos pra você,minha ruivinha...

NOS BEIJAMOS!!!!!!

_Someday you will understand_

_In God's whole plan_

_And what He does to you_

_Oh but maybe_

_Someday you will breathe_

_And you'll finally see_

_See it all in my baby_

_See it all in my baby_

dá pra,tipo assim,ACREDITAR NISSO????? Tudo bem,porque ISSO não foi o pior o pior foi o POTTER ter PEGO ESTE diário e LIDO que tipo...SOU a PRINCESA DAQUIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! Juro que ainda MATO ELE! Aha...se MATO!!!

Você é...princesa?


	36. Chapter 36

36º capítulo: Porque escondeu isso de mim,se nos amamos?

Me deixou SEM FALA!!!

Sim,Potter.

Porque não me contou antes?

Porque não quis e...o que você tem a ver com isso,posso saber?

Tudo.

Como tudo?

Sei que você não dá o braço a torcer,mas sei que me eu fico nessa história?

Não sei se assumo ou não,ta legal? E pra seu governo,nem me acostumei com essa idéia,ainda...

Como não?

Diferente de você,não QUERO SER POPULAR por simplesmente ser PRINCESA!

Tudo bem,já entendi.Mas que você me ama,aha,ama

Vou dormir. Boa-Noite.

Boa-Noite,minha ruivi...

É EVANS,Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ai Senhor...VIU,VIU,VIU??? ELE SABE o que eu NÃO ADMITO nem pra mim mesma!!!!!! Mas...COMO ELE DESCOBRIU??????Hum...

Daniiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!

Lílian! Ta tudo mundo DORMINDO! Aha não! Que foi?

Como foi que o imbecil do Potter DESCOBRIU que GOSTO DELE????

Aha..a gente tava conversando e...aha...Lil,ainda bem que eu FALEI,sabia???

AINDA BEM?????

Lógico,se não,você ia ficar mais UM ANO sem namorar com ele! Deixe de ser chata e admite ISSO logo de uma vez por todas!!!

Tudo bem,tudo bem,EU AMO o POTTER! Satisfeita?

Muito!!!

Sábado, 6 de Outubro – Nos jardins da escola,em frente ao lago...

Sabe que não foi tão ruim assim ter admitido que gosto do Potter??? Verdade mesmo. Ele só ta tentando me conquistar e ta CONSEGUINDO...falando nele...ele ta aqui.

Você e seu diário...

Como sempre,Thiago...

Hum...

Que foi?

Você me chamou d Thiago...

Seu bobo...

Ta aí.

O que?

Algo que definitivamente NÃO SOU:BOBO!

Sei...

Você,Lílian EVANS,aceita namorar comigo,Thiago Potter?

E precisava perguntar?

Precisava,porque me dá sua mão.

Nós trocamos alianças...e nos beijamos...foi tão...romântico!

_Someday you will understand_

_In God's whole plan_

_And what He does to you_

_Oh but maybe_

_Someday you will breathe_

_And you'll finally see_

_See it all in my baby_

See it all in my baby 

_Someday you will understand_

_In God's whole plan_

_And what He does to you_

_Oh but maybe_

_Someday you will breathe_

_And you'll finally see_

_See it all in my baby_

See it all in my baby 

Porque você me escondeu o fato de ser uma PRINCESA???

Porque...ai,Thiago,nem eu sei bem o porque dessa pergunta,mais...

Mais???

E se todo mundo descobre?

E???

Não quero ser popular por isso,nem por isso,nem por nada,não quero ser popular,Thiago...

Porque não?

Não faz meu tipo.

Hum...

Que...

Beijamo-nos louca e ardentemente...é...tenho que admitir: Estou dando PULOS de alegria..."


	37. Chapter 37

37º capítulo: Hogsmeade II

- Bom-dia.

Bom-dia.

E aí? Perdi muita coisa,ontem?

Jú contou a Gina o que era.

Esse final de semana vai ter Hogsmeade,né???

Pior!!!!

Ai,ai,ai...

Apaixonada,Gina?

Muito,Jú...só não sei com quem namoro...SÓ ISSO!

Ai,meu Deus...

Gina?

Oi,Harry.Tudo bem?

Oi.Tudo e você?

Também.

Quer ir á Hogsmeade comigo,amanhã?

Eu?!

É,você,porque? Tem outro compromisso?

Não.Nada.

Fala.

Melhor esquecer isso,Harry,pro seu bem...

Tudo bem...

Mais tarde,ou melhor,á noite, no salão comunal...sentados no mesmo sofá,em frente á lareira,tarde da noite,sem conseguir dormir e conversando muito,estão...Harry e Gina!

Ai,chorei de tanto rir.

Você fica muito linda,quando sorri.

Obrigada pelo elogio.

É a mais pura verdade.

Gina até pensou em perguntar se Harry realmente a amava e queria algo com ela,mas bem, mudou de idéia,provavelmente isso não daria certo...

Sabe,você perdeu uma parte interessante do diário da minha mãe...

Hum...a Jú me contou hoje,no café da manhã.

Que bom!

Gina fitou bem Harry enotou que suas palmas da mão,suavam muito,sinal de nervosismo e que na presença de Malfoy isso não acontecia,e que se sentiu encabulada,com a pergunta de Harry...

O que foi?

Nada não. Apenas te observando.

Essa tática da comparação entre os dois para descobrir o que sentia,claro, foi idéia da Jú. E era MUITO útil.

Os olhares se cruzaram,Harry foi chegando mais perto, tocando seu rosto,Gina fechou os olhos nesse momento,em que Harry roçava seus lábios nos dela e abriu um pouquinho a boca. Beijaram-se.

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não 

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não 

Harry fazia carinho em sua nuca,o que lhe causava arrepios,enquanto passou os braços pela pescoço dele. Pararam e encararam-se.

Eu te amo,Gina. Quero muito ficar com você.

Harry...

Não precisa falar nada. Eu quis dizer que...

Olha só a hora! Tenho que ir,Harry. Me fale amanhã,em Hogsmeade.

Talvez não.

Porque não?

Êêê...ta parecendo meu pai e os porques dele.

Gina sorriu.

Porque talvez eu não tenha coragem.Não estaremos sozinhos,como agora.

Hum...então...boa-noite.

Boa-noite.

No dia seguinte,enquanto passeavam por Hogsmeade,de mãos dadas,Gina viu Malfoy...preferia te-lo ignorado,mas não deu...ao menos não fez nenhum comentário,quando passaram por ele,apenas os olhou surpreso,muito surpreso,por sinal.

Harry,parecia estar mais lindo,galante e fofo do que nunca. Será que Jú estava certa? Será que Gina realmente amava Harry? Mas e o Malfoy? Não passava de um passatempo pra ela? Gina afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça,quando entraram no três vassouras...

Seus olhos são lindos.

Obrigada,Harry. Sabe, amo olhos verdes.

Opa! Um ponto á meu favor.

Não. Segundo ponto á seu favor.

Aha é?

Ahan.

E qual o primeiro?

Você ser da Grifinória.

Hum...

Beijaram-se,bem na hora em que Malfoy passou.

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não 

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não 

Quando Gina abriu os olhos o viu e ficou meio sem graça.Mas, para sua sorte,o resto do grupo chegou,e Harry nem pôde notar.


	38. Chapter 38

38º capítulo: Conversas e conversas...

Voltaram á Hogwarts,já á noite...mas ainda sim, Gina recebeu o bilhete de Malfoy,que dizia:

" Gina,

Precisamos conversar! Me encontre hoje, na sala precisa,logo após o jantar, Quero muito falar com você!

Atenciosamente,

D.M."

Gina já sabia o que era. Ficou apreensiva,até conversar com Malfoy. No jantar...

Aha mais também,né??? Tava na cara!

Pior,Mione...

É,gente...

Gina estava com uma expressão extremamente séria,o que não era seu normal e não passou despercebido por Harry...

Tudo bem,Gina?

Hã?

Ta tudo bem?

Claro,Harry. Porque não estaria?

Você está muito séria,hoje.Não gostou do passeio?

Não é isso,Harry! AMEI passar a tarde com você, em Hogsmeade.

Então?

Problemas,Harry Potter. Problemas.

Hum...se você quiser me contar...

Eu...prefiro não falar sobre isso!

Tudo bem.Onde você vai?

Dormir. To tão cansada.

Quando chegou,Malfoy já a esperava. Gina respirou fundo e entrou na sala.

Boa – noite,Malfoy.

Boa- noite,Weasley.

O que queria conversar comigo? – Gina gelou. Tinha certeza que era sobre o passeio de hoje, com Harry. Mas, só vendo,pra ver a reação do Malfoy...

Sobre você e o Harry e eu e você.

Gina não queria conversar sobre isso de jeito nenhum...mas que remédio? Não tinha escapatória...

Pode falar,Malfoy.

Não gosto de concorrência.

Hã?

Ou você fica comigo,ou com Harry, Weasley.

"Droga! Ele tinha que falar isso!Estou completamente INDECISA! Ai que vontade de azarar o Malfoy agora mesmo!!! Calma,Gina,finja-se de desentedida. Invente uma...já sei! "

Eu não tava ficando com Harry,Malfoy.

Sei...

Verdade. – Gina rezava pra ele não descobrir a verdade. Se escolhesse ficar com ele,dava o fora em Harry,mas se fosse o contrário, preferiria nem pensar!

Hum...

Que foi, Malfoy? Não acredita em mim? – Gina fez uma expressão beeeeeeem convincente! Agradecia seu curso de teatro,por saber mentir,como se fosse a mais pura verdade.

Então,porque estavam juntos hoje?

Porque somos APENAS AMIGOS.

Sei...

Verdade mesmo.

Malfoy pensou por um minuto,e logo deu a resposta:

Acredito,mas se você estiver mentindo pra mim, será pior pra você,Weasley! MUITO pior!

Malfoy,se aproximou,Gina extremeceu...beijaram-se.

_Quando olhei pra você _

_E você sorriu_

_E o universo se abriu_

_E a lua no céu_

_Nos abençoou _

_Cenas de um filme de amor_

Ficaram,apenas isso. Conversaram sobre tudo,depois veio o silêncio, e...

Tenho que ir, Malfoy!

Já?!

Já. Tchau.

Tchau.

Despediram-se com um longo e ardente beijo.

_Quando olhei pra você _

_E você sorriu_

_E o universo se abriu_

_E a lua no céu_

_Nos abençoou _

_Cenas de um filme de amor_

Gina saiu, e rezou para não encontrar com uma certa pessoa, mas quando entrou no salão comunal...

Onde você estava,Gina?

Eu?!

Tem outra Gina aqui?

Hum...não.

Então?

Dessa vez,teria que ser muito convincente,muito convincente!

Andando por aí...

Mas você disse que viria dormir.

"Ai,Juliana! Que droga,viu???"

É...mas resolvi andar por aí.

Hum...

Acho que to mentindo pra você,Harry?

Não.Acredito em você,Gina.

Que bom!

Gina sorriu. "Como fica linda assim,meu amor!"

Bom...agora vou dormir mesmo...

Boa-noite,Gi!

Boa-noite,povo!

E subiu as escadas para o dormitório femenino.


	39. Chapter 39

39º capítulo: Diário de Lílian: A Decisão

Bem...chegou a hora que todos mais gostavam...a de ler o diário da mãe do Harry...

" Sexta feira, 7 de Julho – Palácio real

Bom, aqui estamos nós,quer dizer eu,mas...você entendeu,certo? Enfim...meu discurso é amanhã, e você não imagina como estou...NERVOSA! NUNCA falei em PÚBLICO antes! Em Hogwarts,assim,mas NUNCA pra quem eu NÃO conheço! Ai que DESPERO! Bom, tomei minha decisão,depois de conversas com meus amigos e da conversa de ontem,com o Potter. Eis alguns trechos aqui,como...

Quinta feira, 15 de Março – Salão Comunal

E aí,gente? Que é que eu faço?

Quer saber?

Lógico!

Assume o cargo! Será massa ter uma amiga IMPORTANTE!

Sirius!

Ué,Dani,não disse nada de mais! Só exprimi minha opinião.

Hum...

Depois disso tudo mundo começou a dar sua opinião, que eram totalmente CONTRA esse negócio de princesa,até que a Mih falou:

Li, faça o que seu coração mandar.

'Ce tem razão,Mih.

Então Lílian, que é que seu coração diz?

Lembro-me que subi e liguei pro celular de Thiago.(siiiim!! CELULARES!!! Bruxos MODERNOS,minha gente!)

Alô? - Ele disse,ao atender.

Oi,Thiago. Sou eu.

Eu…quem?

Você sabe quem é.

Não,não sei. O senhor,ou senhorita EU poderia se idenficar?

Sou eu,a Lílian,Thi.

Hum...Thi! - Sirius falou no celular de Thiago. É,ele tava ouvindo a conversa já que o Thiago estava no dormitório e tem a mania de deixar o celular no viva-voz,na maioria das vezes. Eu achava que era pra se mostrar,mas depois descobri que era para os planos marotos.

Cala boca,Sirius!

Thiago,eu to esperando uma resposta descente!

Tudo bem,meu amor. Oi, Lily.

Oi,Thi.

Ai,Thi!

CALA BOCA,Sirius!

Calma,Thi!

Fala,Lily, ou melhor, fala,lírio da minha vida.

Thiago, eu sei que você NUNCA mentiria pra mim, por isso, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Tsc,tsc,tsc...você CONFIA muito nele,Lilian.

Sirius,seu JUMENTO! Pára de falar no meu celular!

Não,não e não!

Fique QUIETO,pelo menos. Pode sim,Lily.

O que você acha que devo fazer? Assumo ou não?

Hum... sabe,eu concordo com a Mih. Acho que você deve ouvir seu coração. - Sirius interrompeu novamente.

Eu quero sua opinião,Thiago! - Eu enfatizei bem o "sua".

Eu,sinceramente acho que você deve se casar comigo,independentemente de ser ou não princesa.

Engraçadinho!

Bola á dentro,Pontas!

Cala a boca,Sirius!

Poxa,Lílian,você também?

É,Sirius...EU TAMBÈM!!!

Te ajudei,meu amor?

É...não.

Tudo bem, acho que você não deve assumir,porque você tem sua vida,e penso que você deve toca-la. É isso.

Hum...

Dois.

Obrigada,amor.

Hum...oi amor!

SIRIUS!

Tudo bem,tudo bem, já saí daqui!

Boa-noite,então.

Boa-noite.

Desliga você.

Você primeiro.

Tchau.

Tchau.

E é isso! Agora estou aqui,prestes a discursar...ai DEUS! Tenho que ir!

Meu discurso : Boa – noite, á todos. Gostaria de dizer poucas palavras. Bom,seria realmente interessante de um ponto de vista,governar pra vocês,seria uma ótima experiência.Entretanto,sinto que uma adolescente de apenas dezessete anos,como eu, não está preparada mentalmente, para assumir tamanha responsabilidade e não é isso que eu sempre quis para minha vida. Sei que há muitas garotas que gostariam de estar me meu lugar,mas a minha decisão definitiva é de que eu abdico este cargo! Boa-Noite.

Grandmére quis me matar,mas é isso aê. Estou formada e agora,vou cursar a academia de aurores. Interessante,não? Pois NUNCA,JAMAIS esquecerei meus 17 anos! NEVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aha sim, vou me casar com o Thiago sim, só que mais pra frente.Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenteeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lílian Evans Potter "

Hermione terminou a leitura!

Jú, nem esperou mais nada, e perguntou á Gina:

E aí? Fez o que te falei?

Ahan..só que os sinais são os mesmos para os dois.

Não é possível.

Aha...é sim.

Tudo bem,vo te fazer umas perguntas,mas responde com EXTREMA SINCERIDADE,ok?

Ahan..antes tenho uma coisa pra te falar.

O que é?

Não é melhor eu falar depois?

Não.


	40. Chapter 40

40º capítulo: A Escolha

No salão comunal...

O Harry disse que me ama.

Quando???

Ontem, antes de dormirmos.

Hum...falta só saber se você o ama!

E se eu amar o Harry? E o Malfoy?

Dê um fora nele,oras!

Ai,caramba!

Posso começar?

Vamos lá.

Você pensa mais no Harry ou no Malfoy?

No Harry.24h por dia.

Gosta mais da C.I.A. do Harry ou do Malfoy?

Do Harry.

Hum...estamos chegando á uma decisão.

Qual???

Calma. Você preferiu Hogsmeade com Harry ou com Malfoy?

Com o Harry.

Quem é mais carinhoso com você,Harry ou Malfoy?

O Harry.

Pronto! Você também AMA Harry Potter!

E sou correspondida.

Bom sinal.

Enfim... o salão foi esvaziando,até restarem apenas...(quem será,né???) Harry e Gina.

Legal o diário da minha mãe,né?

Eu diria interessante.

Dá no mesmo.

Eu sei.

Encaram-se. "É agora! TEM QUE SER!!!"

Gina?

Oi?

Comigo quer namorar você?

Hã?

Desculpe. Quer namorar comigo?

Ahan.

Verdade?

Sim.

Jurava que você não gostava de mim.

Pois agora sabe que você estava errado.

Trocaram alianças,beijaram-se e foram dormir.

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não 

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não 

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não 

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

Faço tudo que você quer 

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não 

Acordaram no dia seguinte e foram tomar café,porém Gina não havia dispensado Malfoy,simplesmente esquecera disso.Harry escolhera um PÉSSIMO lugar para beijarem-se. Estava entrando no salão,e ele veio ao seu encontro e a beijou.Todos boquiabertos,com exceção de Malfoy.Que ao término do beijo,foi tirar satisfações.

Que é isso,Weasley?

Quem você pensa que é,pra falar assim com ela,Malfoy?

Não falei com você,Potter!

Harry não aquentou e meteu um soco em Malfoy. Eles brigaram por GINA! Logo,formou-se uma rodinha em volta...até que Dumbledore conseguiu afasta-los e deram-lhe o maior sermão! Enfim...

Malfoy!

Que é,Weasley?

Foi bom ficar com você,mas eu AMO o Harry. Então...

Não acredito no que ouvi!

Pode acreditar,é a mais pura verdade.

Malfoy fez menção de azarar Gina, mas foi contido. E levou uma detenção. Gina levou Harry para o salão comunal:

É verdade?

É,Harry. Mas eu tava confusa sobre meus sentimentos. O diário da sua mãe,me ajudou.

Como?

Não importa. O que importa,é que mesmo odiando violência,AMEI ter visto você me defender do Malfoy!

Você me ama?

Harry,eu...

Por favor,responda.

AMO,com todas minhas forças.Só queria ser mais bonita,ter um corpo escultural e ter um cabelo melhor,pra estar á sua altura;pra ser a "namorada do famoso Harry Potter".

Harry balançou negativamente a cabeça,incrédulo. Fitou Gina nos olhos. Como se olhasse dentro d'alma da ruiva. E disse:

Você é linda de corpo e alma.

Aproximou-se mais dela e a envolveu em sua cintura. Sua língua pediu passagem na delicicada boca,logo depois. Amor. Paixão. Loucura.Realeza. Real. Princesa.Príncipe.Juntos. Felizes.

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não 

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não 

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

_Faço tudo que você quer_

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não 

_Mas é só te ver,pra enlouquecer_

Faço tudo que você quer 

_Vou me arrepender depois,mas_

Eu não resisto á nós dois,ou não


End file.
